


Stardust

by BunnyIsCute



Series: The Star Flower [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyIsCute/pseuds/BunnyIsCute
Summary: Sequel to "Shooting Star"Christmas is supposed to be one of the best times of the year after all, so why does it suck so much this year? Aster is adjusting to her life as Harry and Draco's Daughter. Things get unhitched with complicated feelings, regrets, and the past haunting everyone involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Welcome to the Sequel of "Shooting Star." I'm sure many are wondering "why is there a Christmas-setting in April?" Well, this part of the story takes place around Christmas. It's still based on the Tumblr blogs @the-star-flower and @askdaddydraco so go ahead and check those blogs out. 
> 
> I also have a blog called @the-weasley-zabini-family-blog so you can only imagine what that blog is about with a name like that.

**Stardust**

**Chapter 1**

Hogwarts was beautiful in winter. That was a given as the snow seemingly came overnight. Many of the younger students were outside, getting into snowball fights and trying to enjoy the blissful wisps of Christmas snow that blanketed the grounds.

Though for two particular Hogwarts students were forced to stay inside and endure something neither of the two blond-haired children wanted to do; have a family meal together.

Harry Potter, the host of this meal sat in front of his two offspring, finally reuniting what was supposed to be a happy family. The newly named Aster Potter-Malfoy sat poking her food with no interest. After all, having a dish with “liver” in its name did not appeal to the eleven-year-old child. James wasn’t even touching his meal. His hands remained in his lap as he stared blankly at the dish of liver and mashed potatoes and broccoli. He glared over at the girl beside him, and she glared in return. They each had their own reasons for not liking each other, but those reasons were being ignored by their parent, who was happy to have his children with him for the first time ever. “This is nice, right?” Harry asked, not great at small talk, even with his own children. “Just us. Finally, together. A family.”

James let out a chuckle that could have sounded like a cough. Harry glanced at his platinum-haired son, “James? You okay? You haven’t even touched your food and you look a little thin,” Harry commented on, finally having a good look at his son. The blonde boy had been starving himself for the last two weeks and in that time he had sullen cheeks and heavy bags under his eyes that was hidden with some girl’s makeup who had a similar complexion to him. He barely had gotten much sleep and he just ignored his dad, “I’m not hungry.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. “Cause if you don’t want the liver, I can get you something else. What do you want?”

James was glared and crossed his arms, turning away, “I said I’m not hungry! How hard is that for you to understand?”

Harry looked at the girl, who seemed to have mustered up the courage to take a bite of the liver meat and gagged at the taste. “I can’t! It’s gross!” She said and spat it out in a napkin. “What is this food anyway?”

“Haggis,” Harry answered. He wasn’t the best cook, but he tried. As a professor, he had his own living corridors and with that a kitchen. “It’s sheep liver, heart, and lungs. A Scottish dish I thought I would try the recipe for,” he admitted.

Aster’s face paled as her eyes quickly darted away from the meat. She felt her body shiver, “sheep?! Heart?!” Aster gasped in horror as she pushed the food away and began crying. Cow and chicken, she could eat just fine, pork, it depended on how it was cooked, but sheep?! Fluffy sheep?! Especially the heart?! She had to draw the line somewhere! Harry held the urge to roll his eyes from annoyance. “Fine. I will save these for later and you two can eat whatever the House Elves make us,” He said as he took the dishes away.

Harry headed to the kitchen area where a gigantic pile of plates from him making the food still needed to be cleaned. He pulled out his wand and began implementing the cleaning spells and the food preservation spells to save the food properly. It was a waste, but Harry held his tongue as he picked up a special bell and jingled it, having one of the House Elves appear in a flash. “Go ask what my kids want to eat,” he said with a lingering annoyance in his voice, “and do not take I’m not hungry for an answer.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter!” The house elf said as he ran out of the kitchen and began asking the kids what they wanted to eat. Harry sighed and looked over at the outside window, seeing snow falling down. He walked over and gazed outside for a moment, taking in the natural beauty of a crisp December’s evening. It reminded him of a time not so long ago when was happy and had received some wonderful news. Though that time had passed and now he must endure the present.

Though in the back of mind he wondered for a brief moment...what was Draco up to?

* * *

Draco never fancied himself a lover of the Yule Tide season, but this year was a miracle as he walked through the snow in his backyard. The crunch of the snow under his boots and the brisk cold air reminded him that he was free.

Free from Azkaban.

The man never imagined that he would ever be this excited for the holidays since his son was born, and now he would have his entire family to celebrate the Holidays with! His parents Lucius and Narcissa, and his children James and Aster. He would see his son after eleven years of not seeing him.

Draco still remembered that day when he was arrested on sight. He had his son ripped out of his arms and Teddy’s frightful expression as he was being detained on a crime he did not commit.

That reminded him. He would see Teddy and his new family. The young man had grown up and despite being a young man with a new career, he was about to get married and he and his wife, Victoire Weasley, already had a daughter together from what he heard. Well, he would love to see the man after years of not seeing him. Harry and Draco practically raised Teddy as their son since before James was born, though they didn’t legally adopt Teddy since he still lived with his grandmother at the time. Now from what Draco understood, Teddy was passed between the Weasley households to Harry most days and now he was a young man with a new family of his own in the works.

The blonde felt the brisk of Jack Frost’s air and he almost felt like a child again. Though he soon had to go back inside. He soon turned his back and headed to the Malfoy Manor.

Once he was inside, the smell of food cooking in the kitchen filled his senses and the manor was beautifully decorated in Christmas attire. He had never seen such golden decorations adorn in the house before, but his mother had been most enthusiastic about this particular Holiday. Even now he could hear her humming magical Christmas carols to herself as she waved her wand, decorating the Christmas tree in the living room.

“Such lovely decorations,” Draco said in amusement. “I’m amazed we still have half of the old ornaments,” he mused as he looked around, watching the magic happen. As though Narcissa was a conductor with her wand, Narcissa moved like a swaying tree, decorating the tree to completion and the living room in gold and silver tassels and stockings that hung by the chimney. Draco walked over and saw stocking from his youth, an old green stocking with silver lettering itched in the fabric. All stockings were enchanted with a spell that would make it bigger on the inside, using the Undetectable Extension Charm.

“I'm surprised this thing is in perfect condition,” Draco mused loudly. Narcissa finished her casting and walked over, her heels clacking Against the hardwood floor. “Of course, I would save it for you Draco!” She said. “I still have James’s stocking from his very first Christmas,” she said, pulling out a smaller stocking that was green as well with Golden writing on it. “I always put these up around the Holidays. And we must make one for Aster!” Narcissa perked up. Draco smiled, “I’m sure she would love to pick one out for herself. She seems to be a fan of the color pink.”

“Pink?! For Christmas?! Draco that’s so...tacky!” Narcissa spoke and calmed herself, “I would be willing to her have a red stocking if that’s the case. Though it would break out family colors quite a bit,” Narcissa said with an annoyed pout. “She must be a Gryffindor,” she groaned, “I can’t even imagine such a delicate flower as her being placed with such brash fools!” She shuttered at the thought. “Though she didn’t seem to possess those traits.”

“She’s not in Gryffindor Mother,” Draco said.

“So she is in Slytherin!” Narcissa’s eyes widen with joy. Draco looked uneasy, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “Not exactly,” Draco coughed, “Aster told me she’s a Hufflepuff.”

There was a break in an ornament that had dropped to the ground. Narcissa held in a breathe, “A...Hufflepuff? A Hufflepuff?!” Her voice went high. “Why don’t you just cut all my hair and burn it why don’t you?!” She exclaimed dramatically. “My granddaughter with the worst house in Hogwarts?!”

Draco sighed, “I know it’s not great, but she’ll do well there.”

“The house with no standards Draco! Their fashion sense consists of of...ugly sweaters and farm colors!” Narcissa panicked superficially.

Draco crossed his arms, “she’s a kind-hearted girl and frankly, it’s the house without the drama from what I heard. They can give her stability in this rough patch she’s going through. You might not like it, but I approve of her being in there.” Draco stated.

Narcissa frowned, “well I’ll go look for a golden stocking then. At least she can have Golden stocking and still fit the color scheme of the ornaments,” Narcissa said as she walked out of the room, needing a moment. Draco rolled his eyes; his views of Hogwarts Houses have greatly changed since his days. Actually, it made him reflect on what he had said about Hufflepuffs before when he was an ignorant child. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave…

Draco walked over to the fireplace, feeling the warmth of its flames spread through the manor. He sat down and stared at the dancing energy, burning. With years in the dark, he felt so cold no matter how close he was to the flames.

The flames were a reminder that he was not in that cell anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Stardust**

**Chapter 2**

“Are you stupid?! Father Christmas doesn’t exist!”

The girl stood firm, “Yes he does! And he goes by Santa Claus! I’ve seen him!” Aster was arguing with an older Hufflepuff boy who had overheard her and Aeswyn, one of Aster’s friends in the same house as her, talking about Christmas plans and what they wanted for Christmas. While Ace talked about a new video game system and some new games, Aster talked about how she hoped Santa Claus would bring her some new ballet shoes since her old ones were so worn in and no longer fit. The older boy couldn’t help but laugh at how dumb the girl was, and everyone knew who she was no. Though this spat stayed in the Hufflepuff common room, where most of the students were decorating for the seasonal holidays, Garret McClang seemed to want to put down the newly discovered Potter-Malfoy.

“He doesn’t exist! Your parents are usually the ones who buy your gifts. Oh, wait! You didn’t even live with your parents! You were raised by someone else!” The older boy made fun of her. Garret was no older than fourteen years old, with shaggy black hair and tanned skin, something that seemed natural for him to have.

Aster frowned, taking great offense to that. Aeswyn stood up, “at least she’s wanted by her parents. What’s your excuse?” He said. The older male stepped up to Ace and before anything was done, Professor Sprout walked in and was showing Hagrid to the common room. The man always helped with setting up the Christmas tree in the Main Hall, but he also helped set up the smaller trees in the Hufflepuff dorms as a courtesy. “Just in here Hagrid!” She shouted as the half-giant was held into the room with the tree. Ace stepped back away from McClang and Aster got up and walked with Ace away from the tree. They watched the tree being put up and Hagrid smiled, “she’s a beauty huh!”

“Oh yes! Marvelous tree Hagrid! Such a beauty indeed!” Sprout praised. “Now why don’t I go fetch you a thank you pie I’m sure there are some freshly baked ones in the kitchen!” She said and went to go fetch the dessert. Aster smiled, looking at Hagrid, “hi Professor Hagrid!” McClang left the common room, heading to the male dorms and Ace stood next to Aster.

“How have you been?”

“I’m doing well thanks fer askin’!” Hagrid said. “I haven’t seen ya much Asta’! You’re looking well!” And he turned to Ace. “And you, young man, I hardly see ya outside of class!”

“Sorry, I’ve been busy trying to get some homework done,” he laughed uneasily. Ever since he, Sam, and Vivien had detention with Hagrid and all of the punishments he had them doing such as magical animal care, he hadn’t exactly gotten over it.

“Well don’t be strangers you two, especially before you head home fer Christmas!” He smiled mostly at the two. He soon left the dorms.

Aster looked at Ace and smiled softly, “I can’t wait for Christmas.” “Speaking of, are you spending it with Professor Potter?” Ace asked. The blonde stiffened a bit, “Yeah...not exactly my choice in the matter. He’s been really insistent on spending time together ya know, like a family.”

“You sound really annoyed at that,” Ace commented, “Why?”

Aster stopped smiling, and she felt genuinely bad about being upset. She thought about what had happened with the kidnapping and everything. “I just don’t feel comfortable spending any more time with him,” she said. “He’s...I don’t know. He doesn’t respect me. He doesn’t try to get to know me.”

Aeswyn understood, “parents think that know what’s best when half the time they’re grasping at straws,” he said, “There is no good manual for parenting in general and I can’t imagine what your Dad is going through.”

“So, I’m just supposed to go along with it?” Aster asked.

“No. But meeting halfway should be a good start.” He informed.

Aster understood and as the two sat down, she leaned against him, “you’re so smart Ace. I wish I was like that.”

The man smiled but he was uncomfortable with the closeness Aster was giving him. “Uh...yeah...smart...” he said and pulled away. “Sorry! I have to!” He said and hurried away from the blonde. Aster sat up and didn’t understand why Ace was acting weird all of a sudden.

Aster began helping set up the tree when a squirrel popped out, making the girl scream and duck. Though what soon ensued was Wednesday, Aster’s black cat, zooming around the room, chasing the rodent around and many students who were coming into the doors to scream. “Wednesday! Wait!” Aster began chasing her cat out of the Hufflepuff dorms.

* * *

Harry was beaming as he went Christmas shopping this year. Since it was a weekend, he had the day off and decided to do some Christmas shopping with Hermione. This year, he wanted to go all out. It was the first Christmas he ever had with his daughter and he wanted to make it memorable. Harry had never thought this day would even come but he wanted to make up for the ten Christmases he had missed out on in her life. Actually, it was Christmas Day when he told his loved ones that he and Draco were expecting another child over a decade ago. Those were the best of times.

Hermione was with him as they searched for presents for their daughters as she was the only one available for Christmas shopping for that Saturday. While he could have asked Ginny and Luna for some help, they were busy with their own sons to ring in. It still surprised him that those two had actually gotten together, but they were a cute couple and he was happy for them.

“What do girly girls like Hermione?” Harry asked as he went through the aisles of clothing for girls meant for Aster’s age. “Pink? They like pink right?” He still shuddered at the thought of Dolores Umbridge and all the cutesy pink and kittens she had in her office and what she wore. He hoped Aster wasn’t as girly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help but smile, “calm down Harry. I’m sure whatever you get her, she’ll love it,” she said. “I know Rose is picky about things but she’s like me, books and all, so I’m giving her some things that I read when I was around her age.”

“I don’t think Lily is very much a reader,” Harry admitted. “She’s more of a dancer. Whatever that means.”

Hermione frowned, “you still won’t call her Aster?”

“No, and I shouldn’t have to. She’s my daughter and I named her Lily way before she was even born,” Harry stated firmly. “She’s my Lily whether she likes it or not.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. While she was happy to know that Harry had his daughter, her godchild, back, she knew when Harry could go overboard. She followed behind and saw Harry grabbing anything remotely girly and anything he assumed to be her size off the shelves of the store. Hermione stopped him when he was about to grab some random toy and no child would like and said, “calm down. You’ll run out of money before we even leave the store.” She said. “Now how about we take a break and then we can go shopping for Hugo, James, and Teddy.”

Harry sighed, knowing she was right. Though he still bought the things in his arms and when they were finished, the two adults walked around Diagon Alley.

“So, I hate to ask, but how’s Draco doing?” Hermione asked. Harry went quiet and shrugged, “I guess he’s recovering but I don’t talk to him.”

“What? Why not?”

Harry looked at his friend, glaring slightly, “you know why.”

“Harry, he’s innocent. Hasn’t he suffered enough?” Hermione asked.

“Whose friend are you anyway?” Harry asked. “Besides, he doesn’t want to see me anyways. I don’t blame him...after all, it was me who put him away for eleven years.”

Harry and Draco haven’t spoken since the day Aster met her father. The two could barely look at each other. Harry had been talking to Narcissa through letters, but they were all in regard to James and Aster. What did they want for Christmas and such? Even James was writing him a Christmas list and demanding that he spend Christmas with his father and grandparents since he hasn’t seen his father since he was two.

“James hates me now,” Harry said with a voice filled with sorrow.

“No, he doesn’t,” Hermione said. Harry looked at her with painful eyes, “yes. He’s told me in person and wrote it down. He’s idolizing Draco and he’s mad at me. I don’t know why when he was the one causing problems and messes for me to clean up. If anyone is on the naughty list this year, it’s him!”

Hermione listened to Harry’s plight and said, “it’s not an ideal situation but let him visit his father. It might make him feel better and calm down at school.”

“I was already planning on it. I wanted to make it a surprise for him,” Harry said. The two found a bench to sit down on and with a quick wave of her wand, Hermione wiped off all the snow and water, so it was dry to sit upon. Harry sat down and sighed, “we were that bad when we were in Hogwarts?”

“No. Besides, it’s a phase. James will grow out of it. He’s just...a lot has happened this year for him.”

Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, “that’s what he wrote.”

Hermione took the page and began reading it, _“Dear Professor Potter as you like to be called now. For Christmas, I want to send it with my real family. That family you tried to keep me away from. My grandparents have been nothing but loving and you kept them away from me all my life. Well, you have your perfect child back so I will spend the Holidays with Father and his parents. If you get me anything for Christmas, I want the Nimbus: Storm-bringer 4000 or that Ass-turd girl out of my life for good. She’s annoying and it’s between me or her. Choose wisely “mother.” Signed J. Sirius Malfoy.”_

Hermione looked horrified as she read that letter. “James wrote this?” She asked. Harry nodded, “yep. I don’t know where he gets that from. It’s not from me I can assure you of that.”

“Maybe a therapist may be in order?” Hermione suggested. “It’s a large adjustment to suddenly not be the center of attention anymore and well...James was the center of your world at one time.”

“My child had been taken away and I wanted to protect him from everything!” Harry defended. This wasn’t the first time he had gotten this talk. “I know I was a little bearing. I just couldn’t lose him. Instead, I ended up make Dudley Dursley 2.0,” Harry said. “I feel horrible, but I don’t know how to fix this.”

Hermione pulled Harry close, so his head was resting on her shoulder. “Raising kids is hard...it makes looking for the Horcruxes look easy,” she said, and Harry could help but chuckle a bit. “What I wouldn’t give to have to do that over dealing with this.”

Harry folded the letter and put it back in his pocket. Hermione soon broke the moment, “I suppose we should get Christmas shopping finished up. After all, this will be the first time we’ll have the entire family in one place this year,” she said. Harry stood up and the two grabbed their bags and went to finish their Holiday shopping.

* * *

Christmas at the Malfoy Manor had never been so grand. Narcissa was decorating the place as though the Queen of England and the entire royal family were to visit. The normally macabre Manor was now beaming with life. Lucius had never seen his wife have so much energy since she was expecting Draco’s birth over thirty years ago. This Christmas was long overdue. Now that Draco and Aster were back in their lives, Narcissa had never been more joyous. Her son freed from that horrid place and her granddaughter returned to the family. It was a miracle if she ever heard of one.

The Christmas tree was large and beautifully decorated with silver trimmings and some personal ornaments, some of which adorned photos of the children. James has been on the tree since his birth and now they could add Aster with the photos that were taken earlier last month and also some photos retrieved by Aurors earlier that year from the Brown family. Aster wouldn’t know this, but the Brown family, Lavender’s parents, had been taken in my Aurors and anything that had belonged to the child had been taken in as evidence and then given back to Harry Potter. He gave Narcissa a few of the duplicate photos since she had asked for some. Narcissa smiled as she placed the ornaments on. One particular photo of Aster she couldn’t help but adore. She looked like Draco when she was much younger. The same shape of her head and those eyes screamed Draco so much.

“Mother,” her thoughts were interrupted as Draco walked over. His facial hair shaved cleanly off, but he kept the long blonde locks. He resembled his father greatly now. Her smile continued on her face, “look Draco. I made these earlier this month,” she said and showed Draco an ornament of Aster. He looked at the picture and seeing the little girl smiling made him smile as well. Though there was a pain behind his smile. He knew that she wasn’t smiling in the photo for them. Whoever took the photo had caused their family great pain that still lingered. “It’s beautiful, Mother. I know she’ll like seeing it,” Draco said and stepped back as she reached up and placed the ornament on the tree.

Draco looked over and saw a particular ornament he recognized. He reached up and plucked it off, seeing himself and little James opening presents when he was about a year old. His son. “How is he?” Draco asked. “Does he hate me?”

Narcissa looked over at her child and shook her head, “Why should he? You’re innocent.”

“I haven’t tried to reach out to him in years. Even now I still hesitate,” he said. “If he rejects me, it might be the thing that would set me off.” Draco had years of being in Azkaban and his mind wasn’t fully there sometimes. Narcissa knew how horrible it must be. Her sister’s time there did not do her any favors and when Lucius was sent there...recovery had not been easy. “Draco. He is your son. He’s been writing to us, wanting to see you again.”

Draco looked at the tree in front of him, and his tears fell, “so many years. I always wanted to see them. My children. I feared Harry had turned James against me.” He said. The worst memory he had was when he was being sentenced to life in Azkaban and turned to see the man, he once loved hiding James’s face away and leaving the courtroom. The moment Harry left. That was when Draco had lost all hope. “James is in Slytherin...I’ve never been so proud of him,” he said happily, “but how much does he know about me?”

Narcissa reaches out and hugged her son, “you can still mend the bridge Draco. He is forever your son. He wants to see you and be with us,” Narcissa said. In the years after Draco’s imprisonment, Narcissa only saw James a handful of times and many of them were supervised by Harry. She adored her grandson very much, and she saw Draco in the younger male. His wisps of blonde hair to his smile. All Draco. While Aster’s hair was darkening as of late, James was a toe-headed child even now. “Be there for your children Draco. That’s all parents can do anymore. Provide for them. Guide them. Support them. Love them. That’s what makes a good parent,” Narcissa said.

Draco leaned against his mother’s side and smiled, “I will. My children need me. I just fear the worst.”

“All parents fear for the worst darling. And when they get older, it’s never any easier. In fact, it’s much harder,” she said.

Draco reached out and picked up an ornament that had Aster’s photo in it. She looked like she was a toddler. His eyes grew cold for a moment, “that woman. They never did find her, did they?”

“No. She’s still out there,” Narcissa spoke solemnly.

Draco growled a bit, “then Aster is never safe so long as she’s out there. If she blindly thinks of herself as Aster’s mother, she’ll never give up on her,” he said and put the ornament back. “We’ll protect her,” Narcissa said with assurance. “She’s ours Draco. Our blood. Our family. That woman will never see Aster ever again.”

Draco looked at his mother and then back at the tree, “my greatest fear is not that she’ll take Aster away; it’s that Aster will willingly go with her.” Draco had no idea how much his fear was validated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stardust**

**Chapter 3**

The Holiday season was booming all around the Hogwarts Castle and as such, students were beginning to sing their favorite Christmas songs. One particular Ravenclaw student, Lottie Southernwood, was skipping along the halls. The usually soft-stepped girl was skipping along to the beat of the song she was singing to herself. "Far away across the sea, in sunny Italy, there's a quaint little town, not a clock has been wound for over a century!" Lottie sang cheerfully. The skip in her step was keeping time with the music playing in her head, "they don't know the time or year, and no one seems to care, and this is the reason the Christmas season is celebrated all year!" As she skipped her way through the halls, she bumped into Vivien, "Buone Natale! Ah ~ non è la stagione natalizia meraviglioso?"

Vivien looked confused, "Ich spreche kein Italienisch," she spoke in a thick German accent.

Lottie laughed, "Sorry! I just love the Holidays! I can't wait to go home and see my mamma!" She gushed childishly. "What about you Vivien? Are you excited to see your family?"

The inky haired girl smiled awkwardly, "Well I'm excited to see my Dad...my mum though, not so much."

"I'm sorry Vivien! I didn't know something was wrong! Are you okay?" Lottie asked in concern.

"I'm fine! I'm probably just overreacting anyways! It's just sometimes I feel like my mum doesn't like me," Vivien admitted. "I'm sure a lot of kids feel like that!"

Lottie shook her head, "nope. My mom and I are like besties! We're super close!" Vivien smiled uneasily, "but you have your differences, right? Things about each other you don't like?" "Nope! My mom and I, well, we've only had each other since I was born. We did everything together whenever we could. We read similar books, listen to similar music, have the same tastes. You couldn't find tighter peas in a pod!"

Vivien frowned and looked away sheepishly, "so you think my mom and I are strange because we don't get along?"

Lottie cleared her throat, "no! Not at all! Sometimes that happens. Especially with...your situation," she gestured to Vivien's body. The girl frowned and sighed, "I suppose she isn't the biggest supporter of my transition. She always wanted a son and I just can't be the son she wanted. I hate being a boy."

Lottie wished she knew how to help her friend, but all she could do was give Vivien a hug and say, "well if you ever wanna talk, you can come to me."

"Thanks Lottie," Vivien said and returned the hug. Lottie soon wrapped her arm around Vivien's shoulder, "now come, my friend! Let's go celebrate Christmas with some hot cocoa and fruit cake!"

"You actually eat fruit cake? Willingly?" Vivien asked with skepticism. Lottie laughed, "of course! It's delicious! Why do people hate fruit cake so much? I never understood that."

As they walked to the dining hall, Sam was with Aster, the two were laughing and enjoying what appeared to be dinner. Sam looked over and smiled at the two other girls. Lottie held back a blush but she and Vivien walked over, taking the seats on the other side of the Ravenclaw table. "Hey, guys!" Aster exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Someone's in a better mood!" Vivien noted.

"It's 'coz it's Christmas!" Aster jumped from her seat, making everyone from the surrounded area to look at her with annoyance. Lottie smiled, "I imagine you must be really excited to spend the Holidays with your family like I am!"

Aster's eyes snapped open and felt her excitement dwindle. Sam looked at Lottie, with a hand gesture under his neck, telling her to stop talking right now. Lottie soon remembered and apologized, "right, I'm sorry! I meant to say, I bet you're excited for…presents?"

Aster smiled a bit, "it's okay, I'm still adjusting to my life now but I am excited to see the Malfoys," she said. "It's strange, I never once questioned my mom about anything like that. I didn't care who my father because I took my mom's word for it that he was dead. Well, now I met him and he's a really nice guy and I never felt anything so…powerful before."

"Powerful?" Sam asked.

"The connection. I guess it would be a family bond. I don't know, but even when I first met my grandparents, I felt like I've known them my entire life," Aster admitted.

The kids gave each other expression of uneasiness, but Vivien was the one who asked, "and what about Professor Potter?" Lottie added, "we didn't want to bother you and ask right away, but how do you feel about Professor Potter being…well…your mom?"

"If I can be honest?" Aster spoke softly, "I don't like it," she said with a guilty expression. "I know I should give him a chance, and I've tried, but I don't feel the same connection as I do with the Malfoys. Even knowing what happened, I just feel like he's someone who's trying to change me."

* * *

Fingernails dug deep through the pale skin as the effort to hold back was of no concern for the raven-haired wizard. Harry buried his manhood inside his friend under him, slamming hard against the bundle of nerves like a clapper inside a bell ringing to signal the new hour. Harry soon pulled out, releasing his seed and tapping his member outside plump mounds of flesh. His red-haired companion fell face forward on the pillows, bottom still in the air as his knees was the only support he had left. Ron panted heavy, his face flushes with red splotches adorning his cheeks. Harry looked at Ron with blurry eyes, as he had not been wearing his glasses. Instead of collapsing as Ron has just done, Harry sat down at the foot of the bed, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You seemed tenser than before the fucking," Ron spoke plainly. He couldn't move at the moment or the blood would rush to his head and he would pass out. "Well, at least you didn't cum in me this time," Ron mused loudly. "You do it so often, I honestly think you were trying to make me up the duff."

"As if we could ever have kids together," Harry chided sternly. "I don't want any more kids. The two I have are ungrateful brats," he said. Ron took a breather and moved to reach for his wand that was resting on Harry's nightstand, and a few wands of the wand and suddenly Ron was cleaned up. "Didn't realize you hated your kids like this," Ron muttered. Harry sighed, lowering his head, "I don't…I don't hate them, but they don't like me."

"Rose and Hugo are my kids and no matter how they feel, I'll always love them," Ron commented. A sting of guilt hit Harry, and he slowly turned to Ron, "you know, don't you?"

Ron looked at Harry, not wanting to say anything else. He knew, how could he not? The red-haired male moved up, getting off the bed and began putting his clothes on. Harry remained, stoic. Ron rolled his eyes, "don't call me for a fling if it doesn't help you," Ron stated.

"And who would you go to for sex? Your wife?" Harry asked.

"At least I have a wife," Ron remarked.

Harry turned to Ron, glaring hard at his friend. "If you loved Hermione as much as you say you do, why would either of you fuck me so casually?"

Ron grew cold, "I don't need to take this from you, Harry," he said, storming out of the room with his clothes on and his wand. As he left, he saw the last person he wanted to see at the moment; his daughter. The girl stared at him hard, having the inquisitive mind like her mother. "Rose-"

"I know what you're doing," she stopped him from speaking. The twelve-year-old girl glared hard at the older Weasley. "You need to stop coming here. People are starting to talk and I hate being talked about because of you and your indecent behavior," she stated in the same tone of voice as Hermione had spoken when she was around that age.

"I just had to talk to your Uncle- I mean, Professor Potter about something important," Ron said. Rose didn't even faze. She just headed to the girl's staircase in the tower.

Ron felt like a real heel.

* * *

Harry grit his teeth as he prepared for his day as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He was in no better mood than he was in the night before and as he walked through the class, he thought at least he could see his children that day. Today was the first year's lesson, and he would see his daughter.

He walked through the class, heading straight to the chalkboard and began writing on the board. "Alright students, I know the Holidays are approaching and we go on break soon so let's all get through today's lesson as a summary for your midterm exams," he said as he wrote out the word, "Study Guide," on the board. He turned and smiled to the kids, putting on a faux show of optimism. There were audible groans from the students, but it was Marigold who asked, "can't we just have an easy day professor?"

"This will be an easy day if you did your homework," Harry said. "Now can anyone tell me…wait, why are there empty chairs?" He asked as he noticed quite a bit of students actually missing. Students began to turn around to notice the empty seats. Harry sighed, pulling out a sheet with the students' names on it. A list which has been edited since Aster's true identity discovered. "I hate taking attendance but those who are skipping will have detention after the holidays," he said. As he began going through the list, marking empty students through some of the peers did defend them for their absence, "one went home for Holidays already," and such were called out. However, when Harry called "Lily Potter," everyone raised an eyebrow. Aeswyn raised a hand and asked, "don't you mean Aster?"

"I know what I said," Harry remarked. "Where is she? Why isn't she here?" He asked. Everyone kept quiet. Harry sighed and said, "I hate to give her detention so close to Christmas." Though as he marked off other names, he went to work and gave the student's study guides for the upcoming exams. "And as a reward for coming to class, you all get ten extra points on your exams," he added, which actually made some students really excited. "Consider it an early Holiday gift."

As students were soon following Professor Potter's study guide, Ace felt a paper wad hit his head. He turned around sharply, seeing Marigold looking at him. Her lips moved silently, only pushing lips. Aeswyn frowned, not knowing what she wanted exactly, and as he gave the red-haired a confused expression, it only infuriated her. She tried pointing to the empty seat that had commonly been Aster's seat ever since the first-day fiasco. Ace rolled his eyes and turned back around, going back to work. At least that was the plan until a shadow loomed over Ace. He looked up slowly, seeing Professor Potter loom over him. "I believe what Marigold was trying to ask you was where is my daughter right now?"

Ace had never felt as terrified as this since those days in detention with Hagrid.

* * *

The morning had been quiet, and Aster knew something was immediately wrong. She sat up slowly, reaching around for her furry companion and when she didn't feel her in her usual spot on her bed, Aster began freaking out. "Wednesday!" She shouted as she began to literally flip her bed and still no sign of her best friend anywhere.

The girl stood in a pale blue pajama set with stars and moons on the pants and a long sleeve white shirt that was adorned with black cat hair if one took a closer look. Aster began looking through the Hufflepuff common rooms, searching through every dorm room for all the students and when she reached the common room, she thought Wednesday must be in the Christmas tree. In the blind state of panic, Aster began rummaging through the tree, knocking over ornaments and tensile as she dug through the tree.

She even knocked the tree down and no sign of the feline anywhere.

Aster decided to look for Wednesday, going back to her dorm room and grabbing her thick white winter coat on and slipped on a pair of shoes. She started running, looking around the castle for her cat, asking anyone if they have seen her cat.

No one.

In fact, other animals had gone missing. Some other students were looking for their pets as well, though Aster was going ballistic trying to find Wednesday. The girl just kept running, asking anyone and anything if they had seen the black cat anywhere. Every step taken felt as though she was not getting any closer. A tightness developed in her chest, and the world felt so large at the moment that despite running around the Hogwarts grounds in the brink of winter, she felt as though she was getting nowhere.

Sam Ewing had been walking out of a class with Lottie when they looked over and saw Aster running sluggishly, tracks following in her wake. They two Ravenclaws gave each other a look before they rushed over to their friend, going to see what was wrong. Aster couldn't hear their cries of her to stop, she felt a ringing in her eyes that seemed to deafen her to anything else. "We need to get her attention!" Lottie shouted to Sam. The boy looked around and as Lottie was pulling out her wand, hoping to use a stunning spell, Sam had made a thick snowball and threw it, hitting Aster in the back of her head and that was enough to make the girl fall down, face first.

Lottie gave Sam a disturbed expression, "what? It worked!"

The two rushed over to the blonde Hufflepuff, following in Aster's footsteps as it had made a steady path for them, and they soon saw the girl, bawling her eyes out. Her face beat red, as though all the blood was rushing to her cheeks could only cry, unable to even mutter a coherent word.

Sam knelt down, wrapping his arms around the petite child and having a larger build for a boy his age meant he could carry her. Aster wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, crying continuously. Lottie felt her breath stagger a bit at the sight, and she quickly moved her gaze away, "come on, let's get her inside," she said uneasily as she led Samuel back to the Hogwarts Castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song “Buon Natale” is by Nat King Cole


	4. Chapter 4: The Journal

**Stardust**

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat alone in his office, going over the homework from his second year’s classes. Much like her mother, Rose Weasley was at the top of her classes, so when his magical quill gave the paper a high score, he smiled a bit, thinking about the nostalgia of when he had once been a student many years ago.

He mindlessly flipped a few pages until his quill wrote a failing grade. Harry frowned and saw the name of the student. James Potter. Harry took a breath, trying to calm himself down and tried to see why James had failed. When he actually read the paper, anger boiled. It was blank! He just wrote his name on a piece of parchment with what looked like a starting paper about how to combat pixies and it was only two lines of globality-gook!

Was James trying so hard to piss him off?

Not only did he have to deal with Lily’s nonsense and defiance, but his son’s lack of respect was rubbing him the wrong way. Bias clouded Harry’s mind. “Of course James got his entitlement from the Malfoy gene. It must be the same gene that causes the blonde hair,” Harry thought to himself as he put the paper aside so that he could discuss it would his son later.

There was a knock at his door…

“Come in,” Harry said as he put the homework away as the door opened. The young woman stood about 5’4 with dark blonde hair with lighter highlights and warm brown eyes. She smiled softly at the older male, “Professor Potter,” she said softly, “I’m glad you are still awake at this hour.”

“Yes. How can I help you Professor Denbright?”

“Please sir, call me Stella,” she said with a charming smile, “you never minded that before.”

“You were my apprentice back then, not a distinguished Professor like you are now,” Harry complimented. The woman felt honored and that was shown with a wider smile, “you are too kind sir.”

Harry stared the woman up and down, remembering her back when she was a shy seventeen-year-old fresh out of Hogwarts and wanted to only please those above her. He smiled, still able to see the young woman so good and pure like that. “You know, it only just occurred to me Stella that I’ve never thanked you properly for finding my daughter,” Harry said.

Stella smiled, “no thanks are necessary sir,” she said. “If I was missing my child as you had been, I would do all that I could to find her.”

“How did you know it was her?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t. Just a hunch and when she began describing her life, I felt as though it was strange,” Stella said, “I learned from the best to follow my gut instincts and I’ve been very rarely so wrong.” The woman stepped closer to Harry, closing the gap between them. Harry looked away, avoiding the seductive yet subtle ways of her flirting. “Professor-”

“Harry,” Stella said, “I just wanted to come by and give this to you,” she said and handed him a sealed envelope, “from the Ministry. They said that now that you’ve found your daughter that you should return to your post as Head Auror as soon as possible.”

“How did you know that?” Harry asked.

Stella pulled out a similar looking envelope from her robe, “because I received a similar summons,” she commented with an innocent smile. Harry took the letter from her and he ripped it open, reading the contents and with the official signature of his dear friend and Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger. Harry looked at Stella, who backed away playfully, “I should get back. It is late after all,” she said before Harry could even bid her a good night.

* * *

The Hufflepuff common room was filled with a fire crackling in the fireplace and soft piano music playing from a record player. Aster didn’t know how long she had been laying on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the blank pages of her journal, unable to write anything more. Her heart was heavy and with her life taking a sudden turn, she didn’t know how to cope. Her earlier attempts to search for her beloved Wednesday failed and she was left with a sinking feeling deep inside her.

Ignorance was blissful and she had no idea how ignorant she had truly been. The idea of wanting to ask for help made her go teary-eyed because who could she turn to? Her friends already had their own lives to worry about and after Sam and Lottie had gone after her from her pathetic attempt to look for her cat in the snow, Aster didn’t feel right in asking them for any more help. Vivien? She had already left for the Holidays. Ace? He had left that night but he had been kind enough to leave a copy of their Defense Against the Dark Arts study guide for her so that she could study over the break.

The students were leaving already, and only a few of the Hufflepuffs remained, some staying over the Holidays. She would rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to Harry’s home and celebrate the Holidays with him. Aster soon thought about the woman she had known her entire life, a woman she had once called Mommy. Those thoughts alone made the girl fight back her tears. She shouldn’t miss her so much as she did at that moment. How could she help those thoughts from coming to her?

Aster opened her journal mindlessly like she had been doing for the last few hours. The first page read in fine gray print, “In case of loss, please return to:” Aster had left the lines underneath it blank. Before, she would have proudly put down “Aster Brooke Campbell,” without a second thought. Now she wasn’t sure what to put down. The journal itself wasn’t anything special. It had once been used but has since had pages ripped from it, and the clean pages that had been ripped out had been taped in with decorative tape, but the journal was still missing a good number of pages in the front of it.

“That’s a nice journal you have.”

Aster snapped from her thoughts and looked around to see Serenity smiling at her. “Oh! Serenity,” Aster said softly. “I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there!” She said as she jumped from her seat. Serenity only laughed a bit. Her medium champagne colored hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and she had on small rimmed glasses along with muggle winter wear. There was a suitcase by her side, indicating that she was going home very soon. “It’s alright. You look like you were deep in thought. I thought maybe you wanted to chat for a bit before I left,” she said.

Aster looked away a bit, shameful, “it’s fine. I shouldn’t complain about anything.”

Serenity raised an eyebrow, “What would you have to complain about?”

Aster looked at the older girl, and said, “I don’t. That’s my point.”

Serenity went to sit down and asked, “do you mind if I look at your journal?” Aster nodded, “go ahead, it’s blank.” Serenity opened the journal and saw the decorative tape that held some of the pages together and ran her fingers along the stem of the book where pages had been ripped out entirely. “How long have you had this journal?”

“A long time, I don’t remember how long though. I hardly used it. I thought maybe I would reuse it for something else, but I haven’t found a good use for it,” Aster said as she sat on the other end of the couch.

Serenity gave it back to Aster, “why were some of the pages ripped out from it?”

“Because I wasn’t happy with what was put down,” Aster said. She had once used to journal as a sketchbook, but she couldn’t stand to look at the marked pages. It bothered her so much she ripped them out in frustration. Now they were no longer part of her journal and while damaged, the journal was still in good use. Soft covered black with smooth pages and an elastic band attached to hold it closed loosely.

Aster kept the journal close to her, and Serenity picked up on how the girl’s fingers moved slowly, as though caressing the soft faux leather. “You know, I think you should use the journal as a way to express yourself,” Serenity suggested. The first year looked uneasy, “you mean like a Diary?” Serenity nodded, “I don’t see why you shouldn’t.” Aster looked away and looked at the fire that was still roaring, “I’m not so good with words.”

“Do you have dyslexia?” Serenity asked gently. Aster looked at the girl, “I don’t know what that is.”

“It means some words can get jumbled in your head and look bad,” Serenity explained as simply as she could. Aster shook her head against that, “no. I can read and write just fine,” Aster spoke calmly, “it’s just I don’t know how to express how I feel.”

Serenity nodded, understanding that very much, “it’s always hard to put feelings into words. It’s even worse when you try to –” the young woman was caught off because she began coughing. Aster looked scared, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a cold,” she said. “You know how winter is like. A few lot of us have been dealing with a cold. So, I guess it’s spreading fast this year.”

“Oh no!” Aster said. “Should you be traveling when you’re sick?”

“I have to go see my family. I’m the only witch in my family so I don’t get to see my siblings much anymore,” she stated. Aster got up and went to get some tissues for the girl. She looked around and saw a box on the small table and brought them over to Serenity, who graciously accepted them and began blowing her nose. She kept the contents of the covered up with another tissue and soon got up as soon as she could hear the common room’s clock chime. “I have to get going,” Serenity said. She grabbed her suitcase. Aster turned to watched Serenity leave before she said, “wait!” She went to the girl and gave her a hug, “thank you for talking with me.”

Serenity smiled and hugged the younger girl back, “you should be careful since you can easily catch a cold as well ya know,” the fifth year said. “And I’ll see you when the break is over.”

“I wish we could have talked more,” Aster admitted sheepishly.

“Me too,” Serenity said before she waved goodbye to the girl, taking her luggage and left the common room.

Aster turned to the journal she had left on the couch and walked back over to it. The girl felt the cover of it before she felt inspired to do something. She looked around for a quill and some ink, only to find what looked like a gel pen, and in the first page of the journal, where lines had been waiting to be filled for a long time, Aster wrote down, though for a moment to rethink what she wanted to put down. She liked her name Aster, and she knew it was it had significance from the word “Star”, and it was also a wildflower. It came to her and in a moment, she wrote down _The Star Flower_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stardust**

**Chapter 5**

The Hufflepuff dorm was nearly empty by the time Aster went to bed that late December evening. She was having trouble sleeping, and merely stared at the empty spot on her bed where stray black cat fur still remained; Wednesday’s spot beside her bed. The girl sat up, feeling undoubtingly frustrated and decided that enough was enough. She had waited long enough for Wednesday to return but now she would go looking for her cat now.

She took a deep breath as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her coat. The difference was this time, she was bringing her wand with her and she wouldn’t be running around like she had been doing. “Lumos,” she said, and her wand glowed brightly from the tip of it. Her few magic lessons between classes with Lottie had been paying off, and now she had a better handle of her magic and much better at pronouncing the words.

Aster quietly left the dorm room. Despite being nearly empty, she didn’t want to disturb anyone who was left while also not wanting to get into any more trouble. She knew she was breaking the rules, being out past curfew and lingering around the halls and toward other houses, but this was a mission.

The blonde was soon out of the Hufflepuff common room and house and began her search by looking down the halls. She reached in her pocket, feeling a plastic baggy that was filled with Wednesday’s favorite treats. She began shaking it, “Wednesday!” She shouted with a whispered-scream. “Wednesday! Kitty girl! Where are you?!” 

“It’s Monday night!” A voice said suddenly, making Aster jump. She looked over and saw it was a painting. She moved her wand to see it more clearly, the man in the painting moved his arms and covered his eyes, “turn off that blasted light and go to bed!” Aster stuck her tongue out and moved, continuing down the long corridor.

Moving down the hallway, Aster pulled her blanket more over her shoulders to bundle it. It was winter after all and while it was completely warm in the daytime, at night, Hogwarts was freezing. She only had her pajamas, slippers, her wand, and a blanket but she wouldn’t give up. She knew had to be careful, after all, she could get caught and be in trouble, but she would rather get in trouble for trying to find her friend than not try at all.

As Aster turned a corner, she screamed when she caught a glimpse of some adult. Her dropped her wand, the spell disappearing. Aster fell back, and she started to look around blindly for her wand. She managed to find it quickly enough and a quick ‘Lumos’ lit up, and the face of an old man with a long beard and strange robes was before her.

“Well now, aren’t you up late at night?” He chuckled with an amused smirk. Aster’s chest was moving quickly, her heart beating fast. Though after she looked over the man, she felt very sure she knew who this was. The twinkle in the eye gave him away. “I know you,” she said, almost breathless as she was still trying to compose herself.

“You do?” He asked casually. “Tell me then, who am I?

“Oh yes! It’s so good to meet you Santa!” She said with tears in her eyes. The old man chuckled. “That’s a new one.”

Aster blinked for a moment and slapped herself on the forehead, “Of course! You must be the English Santa. What do they call you? Father Christmas? That’s right! Father Christmas!” She said, being loud and excited. 

The man only smiled still, “I don’t think I’m quite him, but it’s an honor to be called as such,” he said. “Now,” he placed a hand in Aster’s shoulder, but all she could feel was a coldness from his hand. She only assumed it was because he came from outside, “why are you out of bed so late at night? Something tells me this isn’t the first time either.”

Aster was beaming, but she soon remembered Wednesday and her demeanor soured with uncertainty, “my cat…her name is Wednesday and she’s been missing for a few days. No sign of her anywhere…and not to mention I’ve been hearing some things about other people’s pets going missing,” she spoke freely with sincerity in her voice. “I need to find her.”

The man began walking, Aster walked alongside him, “your friend? She’s not lost, dear. In fact, I believe you’ll find her soon enough,” he said, “but while you search for your friend, I sense that you may be covering up other feelings. Feelings of sadness perhaps?”

Aster lowered her head, “Santa you know why,” she spoke softly, referring to the fact that her cat was missing. 

“Humor me for a moment. Why are you sad, aside from your little feline friend missing?”

Aster felt her breath shake uneasily. She felt her lip quiver at the thought of even thinking of this, but she couldn’t deny her feelings any longer. “Because I…I miss my mom,” she said. “She wasn’t my birth mom, but she was the only mom and the best mom I ever have known!” Aster spoke from the heart. “I know I’m not supposed to like her; everyone keeps telling me I shouldn’t, even I know I shouldn’t love her anymore because of what happened and how she hurt me, but I can’t help it. She’s my mommy!” Aster was crying. “I can’t be mad at my mommy for long.” Tears came down her face as she thought about her life before Hogwarts. The fun times, the rough times, the times she felt the proudest and the most loved. They felt like sacred artifacts now and needed to be protected but someone kept defiling them. That person was Harry Potter. 

“And your other parents don’t?” The man asked.

Aster stopped walking and said, “that’s the worst part…I know they love me too. I feel like I’m being forced into everyone’s lives. I don’t fit in with Professor Potter’s family or Mister Malfoy’s family,” She looked at Santa with watery eyes, “I just want everything to go back to the way it was, before Hogwarts; before being deported.”

The man nodded and the two continued to walk, “we all wish to restart certain events in our lives, and while I can sympathize with you dear child, I know that no matter what situation you’re in, you are protected by the most powerful magical imaginable and you can do amazing things with that.”

“What magic is that?” Aster asked in disbelief. 

“Love, my dear child,” He said. “A parent’s love is something that no one can take away. You have three parents who love you so much. Some children only have 1 or none at all like your mother Harry. He lost his parents when he was barely a year old.” The saintly man spoke.

Aster felt the cold air of winter hit her and she was soon walking out to see the courtyard covered in a blanket of untouched snow. It was so much that it looked like it was glowing from the moonlight. “You have such a large heart Dear Aster. Anyone who knows you can see how much you try to do for others and what you try to do for yourself. While I think you would have done amazingly in Gryffindor, you’re going to be doing amazing things in Hufflepuff,” he said.

Aster jerked her head up a bit, “Santa, how did you know that I was-” She turned, and the man had suddenly vanished. The blonde turned around in a circle, wondering where the man had gone to, but there was no trace of him anywhere. The young girl gulped a bit as she soon back away from the halls and soon felt herself loose balance and fall backward. Her back hit the snow and she rolled down the hill, landing on her side after a few trembles downward. She felt very cold and as she opened her eyes, she thought she saw a small shadow figure move before her. “Wed…Wednesday?” She asked softly. 

The loudest pained meow echoed the air before silence came. Aster tried to get up. When she opened her eyes again, she saw brown eyes that would haunt her forever. “Mommy!” Aster has once been scared for her life, but when she saw the familiar face of the only woman she knew as Mother, she embraced the woman in a tight hug. Lavender returned the hug, and their hearts beating fast as they were finally reunited. Lavender pulled away for a moment and looked at Aster’s face, “I missed you so much,” she said, using Aster’s nickname for her. She wiped Aster’s tears from her face and hugged her once.

“Mommy! I missed you so much too!” Aster wrapped her arms around the woman and looked up. She could tell her mom lost weight, he faces was boney in the cheeks and her hair, which was normally curly, was flat and oily. One thing about her mother that hadn’t changed was her smell. Aster could smell her perfume which had since become her signature scent:  _Escape_  by Calvin Klein.

Lavender knelt down and looked Aster in the eyes once more. “How are you doing? Are you being well-taken care of?” She asked in concern. Aster nodded heavily, but she didn’t want to talk. She just wanted to be held by her mother, even if it was just for one last time.

Aster soon remembered her pain and pulled away, “I can’t go with you. Last time I realized it was wrong to go with you.”

Lavender glared at the girl, “and what makes you think you have a choice in this manner?”

Aster’s began to pull away, only to be held tighter. “You’re my daughter Aster Brooke Campbell. Who else took care of you? Who else loves you as your mother does? No man could ever raise a daughter on their own, and two of them? You would have been raised as some gender confused child if I hadn’t taken you.”

The child gasped at those words. She had never realized how bigoted her mother- no, how Lavender was. “They love me,” She said, though she was uncertain. Lavender looked up at the moon, seeing it was a quarter moon, and said, “I can make you my blood daughter.” She said. “We can be connected in no way closer. It can be as it was before Sissy,” Lavender said. “I can make you like me.”

“Like you?” She asked. “And how are you like?”

Lavender closed her eyes, “that Battle of Hogwarts…it changed me…made me…different…a monster…and I can make you one as well,” she said. “Monsters shouldn’t live lonely lives Aster. That is what makes them monsters. If you become what I am, we can be mother and daughter again. We can go back to Virginia, legally this time, and stay there forever. You can ice skate to your little heart’s content, and we can live our days happily as a family.” 

The promise of her old life felt so tempting. She could picture her life before being deported. The days of going to a normal school, running around in fields, and skating on crisp clean ice. She smiled at the thought and for a moment, she would have taken that chance to simply forget everything. However, she felt the shift in the cold air that felt like razors on her skin. She remembered her father, Draco had been waiting for her, and she remembered Harry, who had spent her life looking for her, and she remembered her friends at Hogwarts. How could she be so selfish and go with Lavender for a promised life of yesteryear? 

Aster stared at the woman with silvery eyes, shinning by the moon’s light as she looked up at the woman. “why did you take me?”  
The look Lavender gave Aster went from loving to sharp hatred. A hand rose up and slapped the girl across her red beaten face. “You’re mine! What? Am I not good enough for you suddenly?!” The woman demanded and held Aster’s hair, making her scream in pain. Lavender began to drag the girl by her hair. Aster thought for a quick second before she remembered her wand. She looked around on the ground and saw it that it was within hand reach. She fell to her knees, reaching for the wand and as Lavender went to reach the girl again, Aster shouted, “LUMOS MAXIMA!” Her wand gave a bright light to it, one so bright that it blinded the woman. As the woman was distracted, Aster began running away, back up the hill she fell from and into the corridor. Lavender glared when she got her vision back and ran after the girl. Lavender grabbed Aster’s ankle, beginning to drag her down. Aster pointed her wand again, “FLIPENDO!” She shouted, knocking Lavender off her and away. Aster soon began crawling up the hill and soon was inside the Hogwarts corridors, and she turned for a moment to see where Lavender was. The woman was climbing up the snowy hill, shouting. “YOU’RE MINE ASTER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I’M YOUR MOTHER!”

Aster began running down the halls, screaming for help. Aster felt her body feel as though it was moving in slow motion as she turned a corner and saw a blast that had been aimed for her. The blonde girl continued to run, seeing the poorly aimed spells miss her, as Aster zagged in the halls, instinctively knowing to not stay in the certain of the hall. The portraits of Hogwarts soon saw the girl running, and the all began spreading the word throughout the castle. Lavender charged after the insolent brat she raised and couldn’t believe that her so-called daughter would ever betray her like this! “STUPEFY!” Lavender shouted, waved and pointed her wand to Aster. It struck her in the back, making the girl fall to the ground. Aster dropped her wand which rolled away from the girl. The Hufflepuff tried to get up but Lavender caught up to the girl quickly. Aster looked at the woman with different eyes. The girl no longer saw the joyful memories of days past, and everything she had ever known was a lie. She got on her hands and knees, glaring at the woman, “you’re not my mom,” she said. Lavender felt indifferent at the moment to Aster’s sudden change of opinion, “I am your mother. I will always be your mother.” She leaned down and grabbed Aster by the back of her neck, her nails digging into her skin, “I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it,” she pointed her wand at Aster’s cheek. 

Just as Lavender was about to use a spell against the child she had raised since birth, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned suddenly and saw Harry Potter standing. “Get your hands off my daughter,” he said and punched the woman square in the nose. Aster looked up and in a moment of sheer joy in seeing the man, she smiled and said, “Daddy!” Harry was quick to grab the girl and help her to her feet before a swarm of people suddenly surrounded the lot of them. Aster hugged Harry’s side, mostly out of having unsteadiness in feet and fear of the woman she had once called mother. 

The people who surrounded her had been the professors and headmistress of Hogwarts and they all pointed their wands at Lavender Brown, “Lavender Brown-Campbell, you are under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and attempt of the kidnapping of a minor,” Harry said as he held his daughter close. There was pride in his green eyes as he soon saw Stella Denbright detain the woman, stunning her with a spell before lifting her up like the criminal she was. Lavender only began laughing hysterically as she looked at Harry, “she’ll never see you are her parent. I will always be her mother.” 

Aster watched as Professor Denbright, along with some of the other professors escorted them off Hogwarts grounds, where the woman can be taken to the holding cells of Azkaban until her trial. 

Harry knelt down in front of Aster, holding her face and looking into her gray eyes. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked with concern. In a moment of relief, Aster hugged Harry, shaking a bit, “thank you for saving me Daddy,” she said, tears streaming down her face once more. Harry, for once since finding his daughter, felt the connection he had been yearning for over a decade, came to him from her hug. He was her daddy. He felt tears of relief fall from him as well, “I’ll always protect you Aster,” Harry said. “You’re my daughter. I love you. I’m just so happy I was able to save you this time.” He said. Aster just kept hugging him, clearly upset and her heart had been so heavy for so long that it was now pouring out. 

And as the sun soon rose from the East, Harry knew now that he had his daughter back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't feature many of the main players (Harry, Draco, Aster, etc) in the story, but it is relevant to the plot and not a waste of time.

**Stardust**

**Chapter 6**

_The world was on fire_.

Those were the thoughts one Karabina had as she was running for her life when another explosion busted from the Earth. Thousands of people ran away from the fire, and soon many were scorched alive. Not unlike many among her, Karabina, a Ukrainian witch trying to escape the once sacred lands of her people, had a miraculous young girl in her arms, a miracle two-year daughter and one of few who had been in the last few years in their magical community. However, as the wars and famine had spread among their community, a new horseman eroded in the magical community; pestilence, The Dragon Pox.

Getting out of her home had been challenging enough, but now as she and many of her people were trying to cross into the European Magical world, seeking shelter and protection, they found their borders had been sealed off. Many people, too many people were trying to get into the continent of Europe by any means, and many have died in their pursuit of safety. Karabina looked around her surroundings and before she found herself crushed to death by the people who were banging at one of the large entrances, the woman apparated out of the area, appearing just outside the crowd. Her long journey just to end now would crush her. The woman was a mother and she would ensure her child’s safety before her final breath was drawn.

The woman looked down at the child, huddled close to her chest. The child was cold, scared, and only knew of the only comfort was her mother. Karabina would not fail her child. As she looked at the border between the Ukraine and Poland border, she soon witnesses thousands of people burning alive. She shielded her child from the horror, and with the last bout of a magical surge, she transported away from the madness, from the dangers, and away from her daughter.

* * *

The Daily Prophet Headline read, “ _Mysterious Woman’s Body Found in Pieces found in Diagon Alley_.” The man reading the paper, Lucius Malfoy, was flipping his pages as carelessly as he did with ease. “Seems like prices are going up everywhere,” he commented as his wife, Narcissa was finishing up the Holiday decorations. She tsked a bit, “well the presents have all been bought and we have our son home now, all is well with our world.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow to that, but he kept silent on the manner, “speaking of which, where is Draco? Still in bed?”

“Oh no Dear. He went out,” Narcissa said.

“With who?”

“Blaise Zabini. The two haven’t seen each other in years and Draco was much too thrilled at the prospect of seeing some old friends of his,” The woman commented with a smile, “he was a good boy back at Hogwarts. One of the few friends of Draco’s that I actually approved of him having.”

“You’re only saying that because his mother always had luxurious tastes like yourself,” Lucius commented.

“Great minds think alike dear,” Narcissa commented and finished her soon was putting up a decoration with the use of her magic, and the house glittered proudly. “There! All finished.” Lucius looked up from his paper and saw the manor in green and gold coloring. “Lovely work you’ve done here. The manor hasn’t looked so good in ages,” he said.

“It’s the first Christmas that we will have the entire family over in over a decade! I pride myself in appearances after all,” Narcissa said.

Just as Narcissa stated, the manor was covered in shiny green and gold trimmings with silver accents. The Christmas tree was glowing so brightly with crystals that it looked as though it was the beacon of light in the darkness. The presents filled underneath the tree and overflowed out in shiny matching wrapping paper. The stockings hung by the chimney, all with the names Draco, Teddy, James, and now the newly added Aster. Lucius noted the golden stocking and asked, “is that mutt coming for Christmas?”

“Yes. Draco insisted that Edward come over and spend the Holidays with us,” Narcissa said.

“But why?”

“Because Draco sees Teddy as his son and helped raised him as much as he could,” Narcissa stated, “and if Draco views him as his son, then he is like our grandson. We should accept him. He was my sister’s grandchild after all,” she stated. Lucius rolled his eyes, “if we’re going to just accept anyone into our home, we might as well open the doors for all of the half-breed creatures that linger in our world.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes, “we do not have much family left Lucius. Picking and choosing like this will only dwindle our family even more.”

“The only two grandchildren I accept is my grandson James and my granddaughter Aster because they are Draco’s children, even if they share genetics with that accursed Harry Potter,” Lucius spat.

Narcissa frowned and turned to her husband, “I do not want to lose our grandchildren Lucius,” she stated firmly. “Do you not realize how fortunate we are by having them back in our lives?” Lucius sighed, “I do…I won’t speak ill of those less fortunate than us,” he smiled a bit for her. Narcissa sighed, “you know that if you speak ill about Harry, he won’t allow us to see James or Aster again. Like it or not, he is their mother.”

“And that’s been hung over my head since the moment Draco decided to marry him,” Lucius said.

“There is no one who regrets that decision more than Draco himself,” Narcissa stated. “But that is the past and this is now. We should be happy that we now have our grandchildren back in our lives and put everything behind us.”

“We need to be the example of what life should be like for them,” Lucius said, “I’ve been thinking about our grandchildren’s future. Draco has messed up by marrying out of love, but our grandchildren should not have to suffer that type of heartache.”

“What are you proposing?” Narcissa asked.

“Nothing at the moment, but do not be surprised if talks of marriage being brought up among the guests,” Lucius said with a smile, “our grandchildren deserve the best, and who can better provide for them than us?”

Narcissa could sense that Lucius was going to make things worse. “Don’t do anything that makes James or Aster hate us,” she stated firmly. “I finally have my grandchildren to spoil rotten. Don’t you dare ruin this.” She stated firmly before walking out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. Lucius rolled his eyes and went back to his paper, reading about an article about the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and about the response to the refugees from the East.

* * *

Teddy had just arrived in London from a train. He was going to spend the Holidays with his Godfather, see his long-term girlfriend Victoire Weasley, and visit the Malfoys, who had surprisingly reached out to him. This Christmas was going to special, as this was the first time, he would be meeting his god-sister, Aster. He didn’t think about it often, but he remembered that day over eleven years ago when Draco had been falsely accused of attempted murder. He had been with Draco that day, with James and the three were out that day, spending the last few moments together before the baby came. 

Victoire was waiting for him at the station, and as the two saw each other, Teddy’s hair turned to a gingery red and the two kissed passionately. “I’m glad you’re back in town,” Victoire said as they pulled apart and soon was walking hand and hand with her lover. “Same. I was only gone for a month and yet it felt like years. So much has happened, and I want to be able to share everything with you and everyone,” Teddy said.

As the two love birds headed out of the station, a young toddler was running through the streets, crying and looking distressed. They were in the muggle world, so magically stopping a child was difficult to manage. Everyone could hear cars screeching to a sudden halt as they narrowly missed the toddler. People started to look at what appeared to be a two-year-old child was running around the streets in disorder.

Teddy and Victoire, the two closest to the scene, began running to save the child. Teddy stopped the cars by simply jumped out and stopping cars and Victoire managed to pick the child up and carry her to the sidewalk.

Teddy soon joined the two back on the sidewalk. “Is she okay?” Teddy asked and the toddler was worse for wear. By her clothing, which was torn, was obviously magical-based given that both young adults have either once worn clothing like this before or they’ve seen their younger siblings (or god-brother in Teddy’s case) seen clothing like this. The toddler was still crying, having some bumps and bruises from what they thought was from earlier accidents. Her hair had been covered by the hood of the robes, and when they were lowered, dark brown curls were exposed that matched her chocolate brown eyes, that were filled with tears. 

“Poor dear, she must have accidentally appeared in the street due to uncontrollable magic,” Victoire spoke as she attempted to soothe the child. “We should take her to St. Mungos. They can better help with her injuries,” Teddy suggested. Victoire nodded in agreement and once they could go somewhere private, they could apparate to St. Mungo’s.

* * *

The room echoed as people’s voices filled the council room. So many complaints. Not enough space or time to hear all of them. Though the ones that did stick out caught The Prime Minister’s, Hermione’s, ears.

As the men in the room raved in about nonsense, Hermione stood up and towered over the men in gowns. “Gentlemen. I thank you for your time but speaking all at once will get no problems solved.” The woman turned to one of the men with grey hair to her right “Now, Counselor Bagman, what matters have you brought in for us.”

A man stood up, “Thank you Prime Minister Weasley-Granger,” he spoke before he waves his wand and presented a chart with magically moving items. “As you are well aware, the birth rate in our wizarding community has decreased drastically from five percent,” he pointed to the chart that started from 2013, “to nearly sixty percent,” he said as he showed the chart decreasing in birth rate with a major drop on the chart. “Even with the aid of fertility potions, no one seems to be able to carry a baby to full term or suffer from a stillbirth.” He said with a grimace on his face. No one in the government was taking this lightly and by the additional murmurs filling the room, everyone was on edge. “We must find a solution to this problem. This number is for the worldwide of magical children. Our community alone is missing a generation of children!”

Hermione took the information in. Though the men grumbled among themselves, it wasn’t until a particular man by the name of Haywood commented, “it’s because women have abortions! They should be outlawed!” Hermione began hitting her gavel, proclaiming, “absolutely not! Controlling women’s reproductive rights will not solve the underlining issue of why this is happening!” She spoke in outrage. “I propose some research be done about this issue. Children not being born is a problem. Cure the problem without controlling reproductive rights for both women and men,” she stated.

“Sixty percent Prime Minister Weasley-Granger! That means we cannot replace our numbers and we may be facing a mass extinction of our kind!” Haywood stated. “Many people are suffering losses and we cannot understand why.”

“The last successful birth in our World in Britain was five years ago to a Mrs. Luna Lovegood-Weasley and she gave birth to twins.” Bagman stated. “And that was with the assistance of potions to even allow her to conceive with her partner!”

Hermione stood up, “gentlemen, I assure you that the Ministry takes this situation very seriously and we are seeking answers as to why so many of our kind are miscarrying children.”

“Our reports show that Muggleborns are able to carry children just fine! They choose to go to muggle hospitals though!” A woman spoke among the crowd.

“Do you blame the workers of St. Mungo’s for the high mortality rates of infants?!” Bagman asked.

“No, but obviously something is happening to Wizarding kind,” she said. “I agree with Prime Minister Granger-Weasley that we must research the underlying issues. Muggleborns along cannot repopulate our numbers.”

Hermione looked around the court of bickering gentlemen and she soon became irate at them all. She smacked her gavel several times to silence them all. While all went silent, Haywood stood up, “Prime Minister Weasley, I propose that we reinstate arranged marriages again,” he spoke. “Purebloods have done it for many generations, and it was no issue decades ago.”

“Arranged marriages will not solve the infertility crisis,” Hermione stated.

“Many refugees are flooding into the country as we speak due to the muggles wars in the East. My proposal is for those who are of magical blood to serve under Pureblood Families here as wards. Perhaps they can provide a surrogate service to the noble families. Muggle-born children as well! Noble families can even adopt those who are muggle-born and with blood, wards can add to their family. They do not need to belong in families who do not understand them! Muggle families cannot provide the same things magical children can!” The man explained as plainly as he deemed so.

The room filled with people felt cold in a single moment. Hermione felt her jaw drop in utter disgust, standing up and looming over Haywood. “Have you lost your mind?! I am a Muggleborn witch and you dare say such horrid things to me?!” Hermione spoke loudly, thunderous with rage. “And I imagine that you’ve never even so much have heard of _The Handmaid’s Tale_ for that is a fate worse than death for many of us.” She stated. “If you so much as mention this barbaric plan to me ever again, I’ll have you replaced,” she stated and turned to the men and women of the board. “We will find a solution to this issue, research must be done, but until then, any more radical ideas such as Haywood’s are off the table and never to be suggested ever again,” Hermione stated, silencing the people in the room. “Now, shall we move on to the next issue?” She said and went back to work.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire waited around for some news about the child they found. She was in worse shape than they had expected. It wasn’t until a nurse came out and began informing Teddy and Victoire that the girl had been given an examination and some healing spells and the child was magical, a young little witch. 

The girl was sitting up in some clean clothes that were donated to the hospital and the girl was very cute without the bumps and boo-boos. Teddy and Victoire smiled as they walked back and saw the girl. One of the nurses fixed her hair and gave her a mini ponytail, and the girl had long lashes that helped shape her chocolate-colored eyes. The girl was unaware of what was going on and Teddy approached her, smiling softly. “Hi,” he said. The girl stared at him blankly for a moment and she soon started to giggle when Teddy shifted his nose into a pig’s snout and began oinking playfully.

“You’re so good with children,” Victoire spoke as she rubbed Teddy’s arm lovingly. He laughed nervously, “Yeah, well I always babysat James and I did some babysitting for Ron and Hermione’s kids, so it just seems natural,” he said. Victoire smiled a bit, “a man who’s good with children is such a good and rare trait anymore,” she said lovingly a playfully poked his pig nose.

The two love birds looked back at the girl and they realized that she was going to be taken to the law enforcement and a possible orphanage if they couldn’t find her parents. So close up Christmas as well, it seemed so unfortunate. The mediwizard on staff came over and asked, “you two were the ones who found her?”

“Yes,” Teddy spoke.

“She’s very lucky to have been found by you,” he said. “Though it is rather strange to see a young witch her age nowadays,” he said as he approached the girl who merely smiled joyously and out of innocence. Victoire nodded, a sadness in her eyes, “yes, it is,” she said. “Her mother much be worried.”

“I’m afraid that’s why I’m here,” he said. “We ran a genetic spell on the girl to try to find any living relatives, and she was a match for a young woman who was found in pieces in Diagon Alley a few days ago. Her body was sown back together for a burial, but we had her body scanned for the cause of death. We believe this was her daughter,” the mediwizard informed the two of them. 

Victoire felt herself go pale, as did Teddy, and the two suddenly held themselves in a loving embrace, but they turned to the toddler, and Victoire reached down and hugged the girl softly, picking her up. The mediwizard cleared his throat, “as an orphan, the child before you, is now a ward of the magical world, as such we will inform a representative from the Ministry and with any hope, this girl can find a home for the Holidays,” the man said and turned to the man, “Sir, are you aware that your nose is that of a pig’s?”

Teddy shifted his nose back to normal and looked at the toddler in Victoire’s arms, who looked at Teddy with big eyes. As an orphan himself, he understood the pain of not having his parents around and it was difficult at times. He didn’t want that to this girl. He was young, in his early twenties, and Victoire was fresh into her new career, but with one loving look to each other, they turned to the doctor, “Sir, we want to take the girl with us.” The mediwizard was stunned, but not surprised, “I can have temporary arrangements made but I still need to inform the Ministry of this,” he said. “She’s healthy to leave but I would need you two to sign some documents,” he said. “Oh, and she doesn’t appear to have a name,” the doctor said. 

The young couple looked at each other, “we can give her one…we just need to think about it,” Teddy said as he looked at his beloved Victoire and now, their newest member of the family. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Family Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, much like the last one, won't have Harry or Aster. BUT it will have Draco and Blaise, along with some interesting family members (who are OCs) and if you follow my blog @the-star-flower then you might know who these people are (or if you read Shooting Star).

**Stardust**

**Chapter 7**

Draco had never felt more comfortable outdoors in the brisk of winter than he did at this very moment. He was bundled up, wearing an old winter coat that had once been his perfect size but has since seemed to be an oversized load of fabric. He was dressed in layers, his having a hard time warming itself so along with his multiple layers of clothing, he had cast a warming spell on his black coat to give it an extra boost of warmth. He felt as though he was receiving a hug only without someone actually touching him.

Blaise walked beside him, holding a coffee cup on his hand. He wore his own designed jacket that was gray with silver trimmings around the sleeve ends and opening and daunting on a sporting pair of skinny dark grey jeans.

“Draco, I insist that you let me design a few clothing things for you,” Blaise said, “called a Christmas present!”

Draco smiled humbly, something that actually made Blaise sad on the inside because it showed just how much Draco’s pride had vanished, “I can’t ask such a favor from you, not when you have clients on a wait list from what you told me,” Draco spoke with a soft, amused laugh.

“There is a reason why it’s called a _wait_ list because they can _wait_ ,” Blaise said in a snarky way. Draco chuckled a bit. “I still can’t believe you design clothing for muggles. Never would have thought you would have a job though.”

“As if I wanted to waste my life doing absolutely nothing,” Blaise stated as matter of fact, “I love being a parent, but I need a life outside of that, even if it making people a little more appealing then they could ever be than call me a miracle worker.”

“How is Giles anyways?” Draco asked, changing the subject.

“He’s good. Though he’s heartbroken about his cat,” he said. Draco was confused and Blaise clarified, “he found his cat the other day at Hogwarts. He had been attacked by some wild creature or something. Poor baby, he’s was a gorgeous cat with white fur and two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other was yellow,” Blaise said and continued on, “a lot of students’ pets have gone missing and they are found dead. It’s very strange but Giles hasn’t told me much. I know he’s heartbroken over Gucci’s death,” he spoke sadly.

“Gucci?” Draco asked.

“That was his cat’s name.”

“Oh,” Draco decided to ask, “and is James...are they friends?”

“They are,” Blaise said. “You know James and Giles have been close since they were in diapers,” he said. Draco smiled uneasily, “I haven’t heard anything from James. I don’t even think he remembers me,” Draco spoke sadly.

“Well, you will get to see him soon. Harry has made arrangements for that right?” Blaise asked. Draco shrugged, “he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Did Harry say that?” Blaise asked.

Draco shivered crossing his arms and shivering painfully, though not from the cold weather, “Harry thinks it would be better if I limit my contact with the kids,” he said. “I can only imagine the things he’s told James about me. How horrible of a person I was, even before this entire mess,” Draco stopped walking. “All I thought about was him…my babies…Harry may have carried them for nine months, but they were my children, and James was my son, as was Teddy!”

Blaise walked over, and wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulder, “hush, you’ll see them soon, all of them,” he said. “Maybe one day, you’ll find someone else to love as well. Fuck Harry for hurting you so much.”

Draco leaned to Blaise’s warmth, realizing that it was the first time outside of his family who had hugged him, and he wasn’t repulsed by it. “Blaise, can’t we get married?” Draco asked jokingly. Blaise smiled at the joke, “if we weren’t such bitches, then maybe.”

“You sound like a muggle,” Draco commented. Blaise pulled away a bit, looked Draco in the eye, and stated, “bitch.” They both started laughing hysterically.

It was nice to laugh again.

* * *

It had started off small. Changing the color of some girls clothing by concentration, making a few particularly mean teacher’s wig floated off her head as though it had fallen off, and making some a mean girl’s shirt so short that it had to be cut off her body with scissors. Though when Lizzy was called into the office for her daughter’s apparent direct contact with some rather bizarre things happening around the school, Lizzy knew it had happened. 

Diana, her daughter, was a witch.

As Lizzy was driving home, she glanced over at the girl, who was looking out the window depressingly. The woman took a breath, “Diana, dear, I wanna talk to you about what happened,”

“Mum! I swear! I had done nothing! That teacher always hates me!” Diana defended herself. “Diana, I’m not mad,” Lizzy said. “I promise you I’m not,” she spoke calmly, “in fact, I’m proud of you.”

Diana looked at her mom from the back seat of the car, “you are? Why?” She asked skeptically.

“Because I love you and you are beautiful,” Lizzy said. Diana rolled her eyes, “you’re only saying that because I’m your daughter,” she said, more as a self-hating way. “Those girls were right about me. I’m nothing but a fat pig.”

Lizzy slammed on the break to the car and turned to her daughter, who was recovering from hitting the back of the seat, “Mum! Why did you do that?!" 

“NEVER TALK ABOUT YOURSELF LIKE THAT!” Lizzy stated with hidden fury. “You’re a beautiful young witch and if anyone ever talks bad about you again, you come and tell me! I will not allow my daughter or any of my children be treated poorly!” Lizzy said. “Do you understand me?!”

Diana blinked, very confused and then began crying, “why do you call me a witch?” She said, taking it as an insult. Lizzy shook her head, knowing she had to talk to her daughter about this. However, she did need to get out of the road. Lizzy began driving again, though instead of going home, Lizzy began heading to town. Diana noticed, “where are we going?”

“To get some ice cream,” she said.

 

* * *

 

Diana was munching down on a cone of “death by chocolate,” while Lizzy was having a craving of the “chocolate orange,” and “wild cherry” flavors topped with diced pickles. The heavily pregnant woman did get some stares, but when they saw the stomach, they nodded, and no one said anything. The two sat down and Diana only took a few licks of her cone before she has a guilty expression on her face, “I shouldn’t have gotten this,” she said. 

“Did you want another flavor?” Lizzy asked.

Diana shook her head, “no, I mean, I shouldn’t be eating ice cream right now. It’s not even dinner time,” she said, “this is why I’m so fat Mum!”

“Diana stop it,” Lizzy said as the girl went over and threw away the cone of ice cream and stormed back over, looking frustrated and upset. Lizzy wished she could make her daughter see through her eyes for a moment because all Lizzy saw was her beautiful child looking heartbroken at the moment. She got up and wrapped an arm around the girl, “Diana, you are beautiful,” Lizzy said. “I’m sorry if I allowed you to overindulge over the years, and if you want to look some weight, I’ll be more than happy to join you in that goal,” she assured.

“You’re not fat mum, you’re pregnant,” Diana said. “It’s not like I can push the fat out of me like a baby.” 

Lizzy began to laugh a bit at the visual that popped in her head. Diana raised an eyebrow, but the dark blonde covered her lips, “I’m sorry dear, I shouldn’t laugh,” she said and couldn’t help but keep laughing. Diana flushed with embarrassment. Just then, two people walked in. Diana looked over and saw a tall man with ebony skin with black hair covering his scalp and his companion appeared to be a faired haired maiden with long platinum locks, both with slim figures and beautiful clothing, as though they walked out of a store window. Diana looked at her body, pudgy and pasty with flat and boring hair. “I wanna be beautiful,” she said with tears building in her eyes. “Everyone else is beautiful. I’m the one who doesn’t belong anywhere.”

Lizzy sat back down, seeing her daughter so dishearten and so upset. “Diana,” the girl looked over, seeing her mother’s soft brown eyes under naturally thick lashes. “I want you to know how I love you, and how much your family loves you,” she said. “If you want to feel confident, then sure, we can start working out, together, as a family,” she said. “Everyone can use some exercise and a few extra hours outside won’t hurt us!” Lizzy said optimistically. Diana raised an eyebrow, “really? All of us? Including Dad?”

“Believe it or not, he was much fatter in his youth,” Lizzy said. Diana gave a laugh, but then raised an eyebrow, “really? Fatter than I am right now?”

“Of sweetie I’ve seen pictures of him when he was young. He was the size of a baby whale with a pig’s nose,” she laughed. Diana smiled a bit, “were you fat like me?”

Lizzy shook her head, “no…my mother was rather strict with me,” she said. Diana raised an eyebrow, “I’ve never met your mum. You never mention your mum or dad. Why not?”

Lizzy sighed, “you may meet them if they are still alive,” she said. “I was disowned for being a Squib.”

“You’re not a squid mum!” Diana stated. “Squids have like, ten tentacles and live in the ocean!”

“Squib dear, I said squib,” Lizzy stated. “It means my family is magical but I’m not,” she said sadly. “My father was a wizard…my mother was a witch…and it appears my daughter is a witch as well,” she looked at Diana with complete seriousness in her eyes. Diana was taken back, “me? A witch? Like…the flying broom with green skin and warts sort of witch?” Diana asked.

“Now that’s an offensive stereotype young lady,” it was the ebony-skinned man, who had overheard that. The blonde haired walked over with his cone and gasped, “Lisabeth? Lisabeth Selwyn?”

Her jaw dropped, “Draco Malfoy?!” The woman stood up and the two people hugged, “Draco Malfoy I haven’t seen you in over, what, fifteen years?!”

“Has to be around near twenty I imagine,” Draco said with a smile. Diana was very confused. “Mum…who are these people?”

“I’m sorry, come join us,” Lizzy invited the two to sit with them. “Diana, this is a family member of mine, a cousin, Draco Malfoy,” she said, “Draco, this is my daughter Diana, she’s also a young witch.” The blonde male smiled and offered his hand, “it’s nice to meet you, Diana,” he said. Diana reached out and shook his head. “And I’m Blaise Zabini,” he said to the woman. “And I must say, congratulations. Many witches nowadays can’t seem to get pregnant anymore,” Blaise said.

“Oh, I’m not a witch, I’m a squib,” Lizzy said. Blaise nodded, “that explains it then, not many of us are having kids. We all can’t be like the Weasleys after all,” Blaise joked and everyone, but the girl laughed, as she was raising an eyebrow.

“I haven’t heard anything about the wizarding world since the day I was kicked out. What’s going on? I’m guessing there is peace now since I was able to cross over to the magical world,” the woman said.

“Years of peace dear,” Blaise said.

“That’s good,” Lizzy said and turned to Draco. “So how have you been Draco? Good I hope.”

Draco gave a small smile, “best in years,” he said.

Diana looked at her mum, “how are you and…Mr. Draco related?”

Lizzy and Draco looked at each other and laughed a bit, “we’re cousins. Gosh, how many generations are we off though?” Lizzy asked. Draco knew this, “we share a great-grandfather, so we’re second-cousins.”

“Ah yes, the Rosier line,” she laughed. Diana was still confused. Lizzy thought about for a moment more, “Draco and I grew up together. He was the only family member who was around my age growing up, though I see that he’s a lot nicer now,” she teased him a bit. Draco remembered how much of an arse he was back in his youth, “yeah. I was rather mean. Sorry about that, Lisabeth,” he apologized. Lizzy didn’t think anything of it, “Nah don’t be. I just thought that was how brothers treated sisters growing up.”

It actually warmed Draco’s heart to know that Lizzy thought of him as a sibling.

“So, any kids?” Lizzy asked.

Draco gave a smile, “Two. A son and daughter.”

“A daughter? Does that mean that the Malfoy only-male streak finally broke?” Lizzy teased.

“You can say that,” he said. “My son is named James, and my daughter is named Aster,” he said. “She’s actually around the same age as your daughter,” he said. Lizzy smiled and turned to Diana, “did you hear that? You have a cousin near your age!” Diana nodded shyly. Draco pulled out his wallet and had a small picture of the girl, “this is her most recent photo of her,” he said proudly, “taken a few weeks ago.” Lizzy looked over and smiled, “oh she’s beautiful Draco,” she said. Diana felt the sting of that comment, even if it wasn’t meant to be offensive. Lizzy showed Diana, “this is your cousin Aster,” she said.

Diana’s eyes went dark with envy as she saw the beautiful girl. Long blonde hair with soft curls and a bright smile, and thin frame. “Cool,” she said dishearten as the photo was returned to Draco. Diana watched as her mom and the men began talking, but all she could think about what how her mom thought someone else was beautiful and as such already hated the girl whom she had never met before.

* * *

As Lizzy and Diana arrived home that night, they would see a rather interesting sight; floating pots and dishes. As Diana walked in the house, she was hit with a pot to the face and fell back. Lizzy was slow due to her weight of pregnancy and stopped short of being hit with floating knives. “WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Lizzy screamed as things were flying all over the place.

Soon enough, a flying toddler was coming through the kitchen and straight into Lizzy’s arms. Soon all the dishes and floating items came to a halt and hit the ground. Dudley, who was hiding with what looked like a protective gear on his face and hands, popped up and asked, “is it over?”

DJ was filming everything on his phone and said, “That was awesome! Proof that magic exists! Awesome!” He said.

Lizzy looked over to Dudley, and the two held a guilty expression on their faces. “We need to talk,” they said in unison.

Daisy, the previously floating two-year-old, began clapping her again, “Ah-gan! Ah-gan!” She shouted with giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to map out Draco and Lizzy's relationship in the family, and yes, they are second-cousins. They share great-grandparents (The Rosiers) and their kids (Lizzy's grandfather) and Druella Rosier (Draco's grandmother) were siblings. Then they had kids, Lizzy's mother and Draco's Mother, Narcissa. 
> 
> Lizzy knew Draco before she was even called 'Lizzy,' since he calls her by her birth name "Lisabeth."


	8. Chapter 8

**Stardust**

**Chapter 8**

James woke up unwillingly as he could hear loud noises from outside. He sat up, feeling his head slump down, as though it would snap his neck by heavy it was, and the hunger that once pained him made him remember that was, indeed, still alive. He took a moment to examine his room, seeing the white walls littered with Slytherin and quidditch-related items.

He was back in his room in his home; the Potter residence. It had been a few days since they arrived back to his childhood home, but this place couldn’t be the furthest place he would call home. 

James swung his legs over, his bed, and forced himself out of bed, only to fall over, hitting the ground. His leg had been asleep, and he hadn’t noticed until he tried moving it. He hit the floor and scratching his forehead on the nearby nightstand. He got up slowly, holding his scratch. He sat back in the bed, pulling away when he saw that there was a little bit of blood. What normally would have scared the blonde because his perfect skin was now marred by a scratch, now no longer even bothered him. He put his hand back to his cut, feeling some more blood drip down but no emotion showed on James’s face.

He was drained.

With his back to the door, he wasn’t surprised as he soon heard the door swing open, “come on James, we have a full day, get ready, it’s already noon,” Harry said before he closed the door, completely ignoring the fact that James was bleeding and looking more like the undead than a healthy teen he had been months ago.

* * *

Harry was beyond the happiest he had been in years. He had his daughter back and this was the first Christmas they would be spending together as a family! The raven-haired male smiled as he made breakfast for his children. Aster was already awake, though she wasn’t in the best of moods, she was dressed for the day. She was wearing jeans with a golden sweater with a brown sown L on it. It was an early gift from the Weasleys and since tonight was their Christmas Party, Harry gave it to her to let her wear it.

“So, the lady who gave me this, she’s…your mommy?” Aster asked in confusion.

“No, but she was the closest thing I ever had to a mother,” Harry clarified. “You can call her Granny Molly if you wish,” he said. Aster looked down at the sweater, “and she doesn’t know my name is Aster, with an A, right?”

Harry stiffened a bit and turned to the girl, “well, no, she knows your name is Lily,” he said. Aster lowered her head, pulling the knitted fabric as though it was suddenly choking her, “well, I can tell her my actual name and maybe she can fix it with magic,” she said. Harry took a deep breathe, “you know your birth name is Lily,” he said, “and I think it would be better if you started going by that name from now on.”

Aster looked rather upset, “but why should I have to change my name just for some sweater?”

“It’s not just the jumper,” he said. “No one feels comfortable calling you by the name that woman gave you,” he stated. Aster’s expression went from confusion to sadness, “why do I have to change my name?”

“Because I’m your dad and I refuse to call you by that name the woman who took you away from me,” Harry stated. 

“Then don’t think of it like that,” the girl said. “Think of the flower of the month I was born in or the word for Star,” Aster said. “I just don’t feel like a Lily, and the other day you called me Aster.”

“And you called me Daddy,” Harry stated. Aster felt herself shiver in disgust when he said that. She completely regretted doing that now. She looked away from Harry as James staggered into the kitchen from down the stairs. The blonde male went to sit down, holding his head with a hand, elbow resting on the table. Aster looked over for a moment, only to receive a glare, “what are you staring at Ass-turd?” James asked with irritability. Aster rolled her eyes at his attitude, and that only seemed to set James off more. He audibly growled at the younger girl, and Harry put a plate down in front of James, “knock it with the attitude James,” Harry scolded. James rolled his eyes, which earned him a smack to the back of the head, “enough and eat.” James winced and gave Harry a glare before he looked at the food before him. It was a complete full breakfast with sausage, fried eggs, beans, fried and diced tomatoes, and buttered toast. All James saw before him was inedible slop. He poked at his food, looking over and seeing Aster having finished eating her food, but also getting up and leaving the table, running upstairs. Harry waved a few cleaning spells to get the dishes cleaned up and he looked over at James. “What? You don’t like my cooking all of a sudden?” Harry asked aggressively.

James stopped poking and looked away sheepishly, “are we going to see Dad soon?” He asked with some hope in his voice. Harry was taken back by that and looked uneasy, “not today James. We have some errands to run,” Harry said. “You’ll be meeting some cousins of yours,” he said. “So eat up,” he said. Just as he said that he heard letters slip through the mail slot at the door. “Mail’s here,” Harry said and walked to the front door, which was a few twenty steps from the kitchen. James took this chance to quietly mashed up the food and after a few necessary bites of the sausage, he threw the rest away and had everything cleaned up before Harry walked back. Apparently, Harry had been distracted with a letter to even noticed what James had done. “Hurry up and eat James, we got to get going,” he said. Thunderous stomps were soon heard as Aster came down with her winter jacket and boots as it had seemed that she had gone to get them.

James got up and went to take the plate to the sink, “I’m already done,” he said and went to get his coat and boots, just as Aster had done and hurry up, just as Harry wanted.

Harry raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He didn’t even take the extra few moments to see that James had thrown away the food he was supposed to have eaten.

* * *

_A few weeks earlier…_

Dudley and the kids were cleaning up around the house after Daisy floating around and destroying half the plates. Lizzy helped out as well, but she couldn’t do much with her large stomach, though she was sweeping and telling DJ to hold the pan for her. Diana helped by going around and picking up what wasn’t broken, and Dudley was vacuuming the living room. Daisy was in her baby pen, having fallen asleep and hugging a stuffed bear closer to her.

Lizzy took a breath, “I guess we have two witches in the family,” she said. Dudley stiffened and looked at his wife with a very confused expression. “You?”

“No,” she said, “if I was, we would have never met.” Dudley then turned to his eldest child, who rolled her eyes and put the things on the table. “Here?” Dudley asked.

“Explains why she’s such a weirdo!” DJ said childishly.

“Shut up Dudley!” Diana shouted at her brother.

“HEY!” Lizzy shouted over them. “None of that talk from either of you. Your siblings, you’re supposed to love and respect each other.”

“The more you say that the more they’ll resent each other,” Dudley pointed out. Lizzy gave Dudley a glare, and Dudley was quick to clear his throat and say, “but your mother is right, you two need to treat each other better.” The two kids looked at each other before they began laughing in unison, “yeah Dad, good one,” DJ said and they went back to cleaning.

Dudley sighed and went back to cleaning. Lizzy finished sweeping, and DJ went to dump the contents of the pan into the trash in the kitchen, Dudley turned off the vacuum cleaner and went to Lizzy, who was now sitting down at the kitchen table. “I need to be honest about something,” he said. Lizzy looked at her husband with a small smile, “I do as well.”

“You wanna go first?” Dudley asked. 

“Do we have to be here?” Diana asked as she stood with a hand on her hip and DJ was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Lizzy nodded, “it involves you both,” she said. Diana went over and sat next to her mom and DJ sat down on the other side of the table, parallel to his mum.

Lizzy looked at her husband, and said, “you should go first,” she said.

Dudley sighed and began talking, “well, growing up, I had a cousin who lived with me and my parents. Had I’d been a better person, I would have seen him like a brother rather than…well, and I’m not proud of this behavior either, but I treated very badly,” Dudley said. “He was a wizard. He went to that magical school and every summer he would come back but after he turned seventeen, we parted ways,” he said.

Lizzy reached out and held his hand loving, “so you have a cousin who was a wizard. Magic runs in your family then?”

“Well, sorta,” he said. “From what I know, it’s my mother’s sister who was a witch, but she was the only one who ever was one,” Dudley explained. “Mother hated her growing up, and she and my father treated Harry very poorly, I know that now,” Lizzy’s smile vanished with realization. “Harry? Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? THAT’S YOUR COUSIN?!”

Dudley blinked in confusion, “yes. Harry is my cousin. How do you know him?”

Lizzy looked flabbergasted and said, “he’s only the most famous boy in the wizarding world. Even Squibs like me know of him!” She said in astonishment. “He’s the savior of the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord!”

“This sounds like those dumb _Jerry Bloomer_ books Diana reads,” DJ said.

“They’re based on him!” Lizzy proclaimed proudly.

Dudley was just as confused, “but I don’t understand. How do you know him?!”

Lizzy looked a little embarrassed, “my parents are pureblooded wizards,” she said. “I was born without magic, so I’m known as a Squib,” she said. Dudley took the sudden realization that Lizzy’s cute quirks, especially early in their dating life, was so bizarre. “Oh! That explains a lot actually!” He said. “I wondered why you were so impressed so easily when we first started dating!” Lizzy smiled in embarrassment, “no dear, I was in love with you and I’m still am so every day I’m always impressed by something,” she said. “Like just now! You cleaned up something without complaining like you normally do!” Dudley smiled sheepishly and the two gave each other a kiss, which made the kids roll their eyes.

“But yes, my parents are wizards, but they were horrible people,” Lizzy said. “Growing up, I was kept away from the world. My parents were so ashamed of me because of my inability to do magic that I was hidden away from the world. They followed an evil man, they believed in blood purity and did his bidding, I will never defend their actions,” Lizzy said. “It was in the middle of the wizarding world when I was freed and sent out into the muggle world with a bag full of money. I had never seen my parents ever again as I was disowned by them,” there was hurt in her eyes and an ache in her heart. “I would like to know what happened to them, but I know nothing good because of who they were.”

Dudley reached over, “I know how you feel. I don’t know what happened to my cousin, but I know he was twice the man I ever was,” he said.

“Harry Potter is still alive from what I know,” Lizzy said. “He won the war.”

Dudley smiled, amazed, “that’s amazing! I wish I knew how to contact the wizarding world and get a hold of him! Invite him over for dinner sometime soon!”

Lizzy smiled and said, “I know of a way to get to the wizarding world, I took Diana to get some ice cream there,” she mentioned.

“And we got to meet Mom’s cousin,” Diana said.

“Well if we can get a letter out to Harry, that would be swell!” Dudley said. “I would love to check up with him and maybe he has kids now! Some kids like Diana and Daisy to help them settle in the wizarding world when they have to go to school!” Diana felt a little uneasy with that, but she was still thinking about the girl in the photo who was apparently her cousin.

“Am I a wizard?” DJ asked as he sounded kinda excited.

Lizzy and Dudley looked at each other and didn’t know how to answer that. Diana rolled her eyes, “you’re a normie,” she said.

“Am not! I’m wicked cool!” DJ proclaimed proudly. “If Daisy can be floating things as a baby and Diana is suddenly a witch, why can’t I be a wizard?!” He asked.

“Being a wizard isn’t everything,” Lizzy said reassuringly, but DJ rolled his eyes, “please Mum. You’re not a witch so how would you know?” The dark blonde was hurt by that comment, as she had been reminded of when her parents scolded her for being a witch. Dudley glared, “DJ, you’re grounded until the Holidays.”

“What?!” The boy exclaimed.

“Now you lot, go to bed, it’s late,” Dudley said. Diana got up and DJ headed out of the kitchen muttering something. Dudley’s eye twitched, “What did you just say?!”

“I SAID DAISY’S FLOATING AGAIN!” DJ shouted and true enough the sleeping toddler was levitating in the living room, still hugging her teddy bear. Lizzy screamed and the two parents went to get the sleeping baby from out of the air as the two older kids went to their rooms.

* * *

Aster watched with amazement as Harry was driving a 2019 Audi SUV. James was in the front passenger seat, sleeping and being quiet so Harry wasn’t complaining. The man looked at the mirror on the dash and asked. “why do you look surprised? Never been in a car before?” 

“Of course, I have!” Aster said, “but it’s true what they say, the wheel is on the other side,” she said. Harry raised an eyebrow but then remembered that Aster grew up in America, a fact that still made Harry angry at the woman. “And I’m also surprised. I thought wizards have other methods of travel, like a Port Key or flying brooms,” she asked.

“Well normally, but we’re going into the Muggle World, so it’s best to travel incognito,” Harry explained.

“Why are we going to the Muggle world?” Aster asked.

“We’re visiting a cousin,” Harry said. He was surprised he even said that. Harry was surprised to have received a letter from Dudley, though in the letter it explained that he had two children who were witches and it would be good for the kids to meet. Harry agreed since taking them to see Dudley and his family was a good excuse to keep James and Aster away from Draco and the Malfoys. “That reminds me,” Harry said, “Lily, when you introduce yourself, use your real name, we don’t need to confuse them about the naming situation,” Harry said. Aster felt appalled by that and looked away angrily, “sure thing, _Professor_.”

A few hours later, they pulled up in the driveway and Harry checked the address that was given to him, “this seems to be the place,” he said and turned the car off, and unbuckled his seat belt. Aster was quick to get out of the car, and Harry reached over to James, “wake up, we’re here,” he said as he shook his shoulder, but it was just as he felt the shoulder did, he realized how boney it was. James woke up and blinked a few times, “that was a short drive,” he mumbled as he woke up. Harry stared at his son as he got a good look of his boy for the first time. James’s cheeks were hollow, his cheekbones protruded with shallow dark circles under his eyes. “James, are you okay?” He asked. James nodded and sat up, “yeah, I’m good,” he lied. Harry let go and James headed to the front door, where Aster was knocking.

Harry got out and closed the door, and just before he can say anything to James, the front door opened. Dudley stood, swearing a green holiday jumper with a red Christmas tree on it with fluffy blonde hair and resembling less like a pig and more like a normal person. Dudley looked at the two kids, the girl smiling with pretty long blonde hair in loose curls and big grey eyes that looked silver. “Hi, I’m Aster, it’s nice to meet you sir,” the girl said and offered her hand.

Dudley smiled, and shook it, “and you can call me Uncle Dudley,” he said with a kind smile. Harry stood awkwardly, having a feeling that this would be a…interesting dinner, to say the least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stardust**

**Chapter 9**

Introductions to the Dursley family was beyond awkward for Harry, as well as surprising. The wizard expected Dudley to be like his parents, stern and cold towards those with even an ounce of strangeness in their beings.

A woman stood with the biggest and warmest smile Harry had ever seen and standing by her were three children. The woman approached, “Hello Harry. My name is Lizzy,” hugging Harry, “it’s such a pleasure to meet you, Harry,” she said in a welcoming tone. Harry hugged back out of politeness and when they pulled apart, “the feeling is mutual, and I must say I wasn’t expecting my cousin to be able to have such a beautiful wife,” he charmed. The woman blushed madly, and giggled, “you honor me too much.” The woman was about six feet tall, warm dark blonde hair and healthy tan skinned that was accompanied by the glow of pregnancy. She also would a matching sweater as her husband, but with the inverse of colors. Her sweater was red with a green tree sown in it and she wore maternal jeans. The kids looked surprisingly adorable, at least to Harry’s surprise, though he couldn’t help but notice the elder girl looking much like Dudley did around that age. He hoped she wasn’t like him in personality.

Dudley smiled, “Harry, these are my children,” he said proudly. “This is Diana,” he said as he stood behind the kid, placing his hand on her should. The girl stood about the same height as Aster, little over four feet tall, but she was significantly larger with flat blonde hair much like Dudley’s hair color. She also was wearing a sweater but unlike her parents, it was one of those ugly Christmas sweaters that was blue with the white design on it and she also wore a pair of jeans with them. “This is Dudley Junior, but we call him DJ for short,” Dudley said. Dudley looked to be around eight years old, but who took more from his mother’s side than Dudley. The boy was thin, tanned with brown hair that actually reminded Harry of his hair back when he was in his fourth year. “And this is Daisy,” Dudley said, picking up the youngest member of the family. Daisy was wearing a red velvet dress with her hair in a ponytail with a matching red bow in it. She had on white tights and black buckle shoes. Harry noted to himself that she would grow up and resemble her mother. “Can you say hi Daisy?” Dudley asked the girl, who shyly hide her face in her Father’s shoulder. Dudley laughed, “she’s a little shy but give her a few minutes, she’ll warm up to you,” Dudley laughed a bit.

Harry smiled, “you have a beautiful family Dudley,” he said, proud of his cousin. He turned to his own kids and thought about his mess of a life and family. “And these are my kids,” he said, trying to sound proud of them. James and Aster stood apart from each other and Harry stood between them. “This is my boy James,” he said, patting his back so hard that it would leave a bruise later, “and this is Lily.”

Aster glared at him, “Aster,” she corrected him. “I go by Aster.”

Diana stared at the girl with disbelief. That was the girl who her mother had called beautiful. She looked at her mother, waiting for her reaction. Lizzy greeted the new kids in their home, but as a mother, she was able to sense something was amiss with the kids. “It’s so lovely to meet you James and Aster,” she said, acknowledging the girl’s preferred name. “You all must be famished from your long drive; I have some snacks out since dinner will be in a few hours.” She said. “Come along now, I hope you kids love sweets!” She said and soon was heading to the kitchen.

DJ was the one who asked, “are you a _real_ wizard? Cause you don’t look like one.”

Harry looked at Dudley with wide eyes, and Dudley was quick to put Daisy down, “Oi! Don’t be rude like that!” He scolded. Daisy waddled away from the adults, wanting to follow her mother. “I’m sorry Harry, he’s normally not so rude,” he said. 

Harry smiled and said, “I am a wizard, and so are my kids,” he said. “The real question is, are you one?” DJ practically got stars in his eyes as he was asked that, as he would like to be one so much. Dudley turned to Harry, “don’t encourage him, he’s not one,” he said. DJ pouted and said, “YES I AM! I CAN DO MAGIC!”

“DJ go upstairs now,” Dudley said, and the boy pouted and stomped his way up the stairs, and as he left the living room, an ornament fell off the tree. Harry looked over when he heard it and then back to Dudley, “you sure he isn’t?”

“He’s not,” Dudley said and looked around and saw Daisy having changed directions and was heading to the tree and was beginning to levitate from ornaments off the tree, “but she is.” Diana rolled her eyes and went over, picking up the girl and breaking her concentration, “I’ll put her in her pen,” she told her dad and put the girl in the baby pen.

“Actually, take her upstairs and show your cousins around,” Dudley instructed. Diana looked annoyed and rolled her eyes, “fine!” She said. She turned to James and Aster, “I’ll show you upstairs,” she said. Aster smiled and as she removed her boots off her feet, she followed Diana upstairs. James following slowly behind them, removing his boots and soon followed them upstairs.

Dudley made sure the kids were in a room before he and Harry would begin to talk. Dudley showed Harry to the couch, and Lizzy came out with a tray of tea and biscuits for them. “Thank you for coming over Harry,” Lizzy said.

“It’s not a problem. It’s good for the kids to get to know one another,” Harry said. “But according to your letter, your children are also wizards?” He asked. “How is that possible?” He asked. He meant no offense, but how could anything related to Vernon Dursley possibly have magic?

Lizzy smiled sheepishly, “I’m from a wizarding family,” she said. “However, I’m a Squib.” Harry “oh” to himself before pouring himself a cup of tea the muggle-way as he didn’t want to make his hosts uncomfortable with the use of magic. “When did you begin noticing the signs of magic among your children?”

Dudley and Lizzy looked among each other and then Lizzy spoke, “our eldest child, Diana, she hasn’t had the best time in primary school, and she would throw fits sometimes.” Dudley cut in, “and by fits, we mean she’s doing magical things much like you when you were younger.”

“Daisy has been the most magical though, especially lately,” Lizzy laughed. “She’s been floating, throwing things, the absolute most with magical abilities.”

Harry found this most amusing, and he turned to Dudley, “and how have Petunia and Vernon taken this? 

Dudley’s friendly smile vanished, “they don’t know. They don’t even know Lizzy is from a magical family.”

Harry wanted to laugh, but he knew that was rude. “Interesting. I suppose if they knew that, you wouldn’t be married, would you?” He assumed.

Lizzy looked uncomfortable and Dudley spoke up, “I would have still married her if my parents didn’t approve of Lizzy. That’s how much I love her!” Lizzy smiled proudly and leaned against him, “and my parents disowned me many years ago, so they are no longer of my concern,” she said, and she and Dudley shared a kiss, to which Harry mentally gagged at seeing.

Dudley turned to Harry, smiling happily. Harry looked around the house, seeing the photos of the happy family, and then said, “well you’ve certainly had a good family Dudley. I’m happy for you,” he said.

“Thank you, Harry,” he said.

“Forgive me Harry, but I couldn’t help but notice that the children looked awfully familiar. Do you happen to know a man by the name of Draco Malfoy?” Lizzy asked. Harry stiffened painfully. “How do you know him?”

“He’s my cousin,” she said. “Our mothers are cousins,” she said. “We also grew up together until he went to Hogwarts that is,” Lizzy said. “He used to be like my brother.”

“Funny, he never mentioned you once throughout our marriage,” Harry commented. That made Lizzy and Dudley sit up, “marriage?” Lizzy asked. Harry nodded, “he’s my ex-husband. The kid’s father.”

“Blimey…Harry, I’m sorry!” Dudley said. A memory surfaced and Dudley felt like a complete arsehole. “Were you…gay back then? When I was bullying you for moaning that guy’s name in your sleep? Was he a boyfriend of yours!?” Dudley asked. Harry had to think for a moment and remembered Cedric. “No Dudley. I wasn’t dating him, but he was a student who died and he had been a good friend and I was suffering nightmares from that,” Harry explained.

“Harry, I’m sorry!” Dudley said. “I know it was long ago, but I’ve changed since then,” he said. Lizzy took Dudley’s hand and turned to Harry with the same apologetic eyes Dudley had. “I forgive you for that, it was years ago, and I’ve honestly haven’t thought about that in years,” he said, “water under the bridge.”

Dudley breathed a sigh of relief, “okay, good. I really do want us to have a better relationship, Harry. We grew up together, we should have been like brothers, I’m sorry my parents treated you so poorly and I’m sorry I was even worse.”

Harry had never considered Dudley a brother, nor would he ever. He looked over to Lizzy, and eyed her rounded belly, and then thought about the kids upstairs, who seemed like good kids, but he still held reservations since appearances weren’t always as they seemed. “You seemed to make a turnaround for yourself Dudley, I’m happy for you and for your family.” Harry turned to Lizzy and asked, “do you know about the Second Wizarding World?”

Lizzy felt uncomfortable, “I wasn’t a participant of it. My parents gave me a bag of money and told me I was disowned. I’ve lived in the Muggle World since.”

“Draco was a Death Eater, as was his father,” Harry stated. “He claimed to have changed post the war, and I was dumb enough to believe him.” He stated. “We married, and soon had James, our first boy,” he smiled happily as he remembered his son as a happy chubby baby instead of the sickly teen he was now. “Then we were having our second child, Lily, and something happened, something not very nice,” he looked at Dudley and Lizzy, who both were taken back by this. “Draco spend the last decade behind bars in prison, he was recently released,” Harry said, purposefully leaving out the details of why he was falsely imprisoned and the crime he did not commit.

Lizzy was taken back, more in horror, and yet she knew. Her parents had been death eaters, her father, in particular, had been a loyal follower of Voldemort, and the man who made her life a living hell. She looked visibly uncomfortable as Dudley asked, “Death Eaters, are they like the German Nazis?”

Harry nodded, “similar, both wanted Blood Purity and subjugated those who weren’t what they considered pure.” He eyes went back to Lizzy, “I’m sorry if I’m bringing back painful memories, but the wizarding world is safe now. You can take your children there without prejudice.”

Lizzy stood up, “excuse me I must check on the roast,” she excused herself. Dudley glared at Harry for upsetting his wife. Harry turned to Dudley, “she’s safe. Your family is safe. You have my word.”

“Why wouldn’t we be safe at all?” Dudley asked with a chill suddenly crawling down his spine. “Don’t tell me that there is another issue like this?”

“There isn't, I can assure you,” Harry stated. “Muggleborns are very much welcomed, as are Squibs like her.”

Dudley looked visibly uncomfortable as the two men sat there in silence now. Harry looked as though the green in his eyes glowed with a hint of yellow. The muggle man was beginning to regret inviting the wizard over for dinner.

* * *

Diana showed her two cousins to her room, which was covered in lavender walls with a white headboard and matching lavender bedsheets and comforter. There was a Flat Screen TV on the White dresser and a gaming console connected to it. The floor was a soft white carpet with a light green carpet on it. “So, yeah, this is my bedroom,” she said, sounding really annoyed. Aster smiled excited, “Wow Diana! Your room is so pretty!” Aster chimed as she looked around a bit, but didn’t touch anything. Diana rolled her eyes, “I’m sure it’s not as cool as a witch’s bedroom. It’s not lit up by "floating fire" or whatever you use,” she said.

“You think our house has "floating fire" to light it?” James asked with a raised eyebrow. “We have electricity like everyone else,” he snarked.

“Yeah! But yours is so pretty! I always wanted a purple bedroom!” Aster gushed. Diana looked really annoyed, “it’s not a big deal. This is what most non-witches bedrooms look like,” she said. “What does a magical room look like? Are their caldrons in it with weird plants in it? Is there a sacrificial altar in the center of the room?”

Aster looked very confused, as did James. James turned and left the room. Aster frowned, “No, my room is pink,” she said with a frown. The girl could see Diana being clearly uncomfortable and Aster backed away. Diana put Daisy down on her bed, and the girl stood up and began bouncing on Diana’s mattress. “Are you sure we’re really related? We don’t even look alike,” Diana asked. Aster shrugged, “it’s what my Dad says anyways.” She took a pause and asked, “did I offend you?”

Diana turned her head, “what?”

“I’m sorry! I mean, you just look upset at me,” Aster noted. Diana felt uneasy and stated, “it’s nothing personal, I just hate you.”

Aster eyes widen. “H-hate me?”

“Yeah, I hate you,” she said.

“But why? We just met,” Aster asked.

“I just do. No reason,” Diana stated, she turned away and kept an eye on the bouncing three-year-old. Aster stepped out, “okay…I’m sorry you hate me,” she said as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Diana looked away from her sister and into the vanity mirror. She approached it and lifted her sweater a bit, revealing pale skin with stretch marks on her flesh that clawed up her flesh. The eleven-year-old touched her face and felt her fatty-flesh, then lowered a hand and pinched her rolls. Her lip quivered as she remembered her mother’s words: _she’s beautiful_. Daisy stopped bouncing and landed on her bottom as she watched her sister crying in the mirror. 

Aster walked to the boy’s room and peeked inside, seeing them playing a video game. The two seemed to get along fine, and when Aster came in, she quietly went to the floor and sat down, watching them play a game called _Super Mario Odyssey_. They were in New Donk City and the music was upbeat and jazzy, and Aster couldn’t help swaying a bit to the music.

DJ looked over and said, “have you ever played a video game?”

“Yeah, I used to have a 3DS when I lived in America,” Aster replied.

“YOU LIVED IN AMERICA?!” DJ asked, “what part?”

“Virginia,” Aster said.

“Aww, I wished it was New York,” DJ said. Aster laughed a bit, “me too, but I’ve been to New York,” she said, “not for long though.”

“Still cool,” DJ said. “They did this massive dance of this game’s theme. It was epic!”

“How do you know?” James asked.

“There’s a video of it! Do you know what video is?!” DJ asked. He paused the game and pulled out his phone and pulled up the video in a matter of minutes. Aster looked at it and smiled as she thought the music was catchy and it had been a long time since she heard music that was jazzy. James looked over when it was shown to him and he rolled his eyes, muttering a “cool.” Aster stood up and began dancing to the dancers, and DJ was impressed. “You can dance?”

“Yeah! I’ve been doing ballet since I was little but I’m also an ice skater and I had to learn other types of dances to perform on the ice,” Aster said.

“Dang! Your dad much have had you busy all the time!” DJ commented. Aster laughed, and after a few spins, she stopped, “no, my mom was the one who let me dance and ice skate,” she said.

“Your mom? Where is she?” DJ asked.

“Aster,” James spoke up and glared at her, “Shut up right now.” Aster glared at James and said, “no. Why should I?”

“Because you’re going to confuse him if you continue,” James stated, “plus you have a big mouth, so you need to learn to shut up.”

Aster’s eye twitched and she rolled her eyes, “whatever, not like I’ll ever see her again,” she said as she was still dealing with that. At the moment as the boys began resuming their game, the words dawned on her. “I’ll…never see my mom…again,” she said. Even if the last time she saw Lavender it was a bad time, and even if she had turned her back on her and ran away from her, it was just now sinking into the blonde child that she’ll never see the woman who was once her mother ever again.

Aster got up and left the room, and she began heading to the restroom, that she had passed by, and closed the door. The words she spoke continuously repeating in her head like a broken record. Aster lowered the lid on the toilet and sat down on it, and in a moment her breathing picked up and she began crying.

Aster knew that her mom was bad! She knew it! She knew it! She knew and saw and everything she had experienced in the last few months was evident of her mom not being who she was! So why was she feeling this horribly for never seeing her every again?! She should be happy! She should be happy she was with her birth family and she should be grateful to even have parents who love her, but she couldn’t explain her feelings. She didn’t know how to sort through them! The blonde girl wished she could be happy, like before she even went to Hogwarts. She wished she could be excited about the holidays and she wished she didn’t feel so conflicted. Aster hugged her arms around her, rocking a bit and wishing for a hug and for something to tell her it was okay, that everything was going to be okay. Not Harry! She didn’t want to be near him right now! All he saw was “Lily,” whoever that was supposed to be!

There was a sudden knock on the door, “Aster? Are you okay?”

Aster’s eyes widen as, for a moment, she thought it was her mother, Lavender. She quickly opened the door and said, “Mom!” She soon realized her mistake as she looked up and saw it was Lizzy, who looked very concerned and a little surprised. Aster bit her lip and wiped her tears, “I’m sorry, I thought you were my mom,” she said and sniffled a few times and took a breath through her mouth. Lizzy quietly pulled the girl closer and hugged her. Aster was soon in tears again as she began crying, her fingers running through her blonde locks and Aster released her feelings to the woman.

Diana having peeked out her door and with a tear still running down her own face, closed the door in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stardust**

**Chapter 10**

Hidden under the streets of Diagon Alley, entered through a no-named building, held a prominent gentleman’s club. While it’s exterior, charmed to look nothing more than a broken wooden door and enchanted to keep even the half-bloods away, there thrived the most luxurious bar simply known as The Sterling. Gentlemen and women of the purist’s wizarding lines travel all around the world just to converse about the times of their magical world.  
  
One such man was Lucius Malfoy, who approached the bar and tapped the counter thrice, and an elf appeared. “A swing on the Wand Spinner,” Lucius ordered. The elf nodded silent and went to make the beverage.  
  
Soon enough a man approached, “I’m surprised you were allowed in,” the man spoke with a gruff voice. Lucius didn’t look at the companion who soon sat next to him. “I’m here as anyone else is,” he said, “simply enjoying a beverage.”

“It’s two days from Christmas, one would think that you would be with your so-called family,” the man spoke. Lucius looked at the man finally. The man was no larger than 5’9 with a black wizarding robe with silver trimmings and black hair, though littered with gray strays. “You never know if there will be a next Christmas.”  
  
Lucius sat quietly as he saw his drink appear suddenly. He began taking a swing of it and felt the jolt of kick from it and reached by his toes twitching. The Elder Malfoy looked at the man, knowing who he was, “how pessimistic of a viewpoint to hold.”  
  
Counselor Bagman looked at Lucius and a growl could be heard, “look around you. How many of us are even left anymore?” Lucius scanned the room with his peripheral vision, not seen many souls in a place like this. “I suppose many of our brothers are still in Azkaban.”  
  
“Not many of them were lucky to have their son marry The-Boy-Who-Lived and buy their way out,” Bagman commented. Lucius was disturbed by that comment more than he ever had been before. There was a sour taste in Lucius’s mouth, not caused by the spiced lime in his drink. “I consider myself a fortunate man. After all, I have two healthy grandchildren along with a son who can be remarried,” he said.  
  
“Perhaps him going to Azkaban was a blessing after all if he hasn’t been afflicted with the plague yet.”  
  
Lucius frowned, “what plague?”  
  
Bagman laughed, but he had a cold look in his eyes, “you should go home and spend time with your family Malfoy, while they’re still around, and who knows? After the storm passes, you may still be left alive.”  
  
The Malfoy patriarch gave a hearty chuckle, “I suppose if so many of us are going to be killed off, we should make arrangements for the survivors of magical blood.” Lucius gave a side glance to Bagman, “precautions should be taken, assure the pure of us survives and continues to survive for more generations pass our prime.”  
  
Bagman looked at Lucius, “the muggles have some rather interesting forms of things called media,” he said and from his bag, pulled out a book with a torn up cover and a sadistic smile, “and a way of keeping those below our worth in line,” he said with a sadistic smile. “Prime Minister Granger-Weasley recommended it and we should all expand our knowledge a bit.”  
  
Lucius was more than ready to scoff anything the Mudblood would ever suggest he do, but as he saw the faded book cover, something about the color red intrigued him. He picked up the book and found himself reading a book of how an epidemic that helped overtake a country.  
  
And a sadistic smile crept over Malfoy’s face. 

* * *

The car ride home was quiet, and Aster couldn’t tell if it was the silent fury or a solemn silence. Perhaps it was both? All she knew was that she had messed up, but she didn’t feel like she had messed up. Aster was not as dumb as everyone assumed of her, and she knew she wasn’t wrong forever feeling sad. Why should she?

As Harry pulled up to their house’s driveway, James and Harry got out of the car relatively quickly. Aster unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, following behind Harry and James. Once the door was unlocked, they went inside and as soon as the door closed, so did the silence. “You two, your rooms now,” Harry ordered. James kicked off his boots and went upstairs. Aster stayed down, unmoving and glared at Harry. The Auror wasn’t having her attitude, “Did I stutter? Upstairs to your room now!”

Aster slowly began removing her boots, annoyingly so, before she stepped out of one. Harry seethed in anger as he watched the blonde resist him. He watched her go up the stairs and held in the sudden urge to smack her for being a defiant brat.

The girl slammed the door shut, making sure her so-called parent heard it. Aster had never been the rebellious type of child; she never had a need to, but it felt good in a way to know that she was pissing off Professor Potter. The girl went to her bed and laid down, though she still felt frustrated and hungry. They had left before dinner after all. Aster still remembered the look Harry gave when she walked downstairs with tears in her eyes and how she was behind Lizzy Dursley. The woman looked like she was ready to yell at Harry, but before that even happened, Harry stood up and left with the kids.  

Aster began looking around for a snack she had hidden away. She wasn’t normally one for hoarding food, but she was glad she thought ahead. Under her bed, she had a tin of Hogwarts Cookies, made with the recipe of good ole Helga Hufflepuff. The House Elves were very kind had and made extras and gave them to her. She began eating them, devouring the sweet cinnamon flavor.

She ate about three of them before she realized she realized she had enough. Aster wasn’t one for dieting, but she knew what happened of she overate; bad tummy aches. The girl closed the lid, saving the rest for later and decided on doing some drawing. Though as soon as she pulled out her sketchbook, there was pecking at her window. She raised an eyebrow and opened the window, letting the owl in. He had a letter attached in its beak addressed to her, and it was from Hogwarts.

She opened it up and her eyes widened as they scanned the pages. The blonde child felt completely numb in a single moment and she shut down. She put the letter down on the nightstand and Aster felt her body go heavy, and she fell silent.  It felt as though the weight of the world had slammed on her at full force and she couldn’t bear the weight anymore.  

Wednesday, her beloved black cat, had been found dead. 

* * *

Harry didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He was frustrated and pissed, and whenever he felt like this, he would call Ron or Hermione. The two always were up for some “stress relief” but he knew they were out with the family. He rolled his eyes, but he soon thought about Draco. 

Harry remembered his long blonde hair, as long as a woman’s and as wavy. And perhaps now he was strong enough for a few minutes of fun. Harry felt a smile creep on his face. Lily did take after the Malfoys. He could have thought about that when he envisioned his daughter. Though he just assumed she would look like him. His son took after Draco, blonde locks and gray-green eyes and cheekbones. _They were beautiful kids because they had a beautiful father._

Though soon the Wizard grew sad as he realized what a shit he had been toward James. The boy was acting out and while Harry felt as though his son needed to get over it, he thought his third year at Hogwarts and remembered being fourteen in his fourth year. Harry laughed and decided to pull out some fire whiskey. Harry was known to hit the bottle when he was feeling conflicted and angry, but he had been adding some ingredients to his drink lately. He pulled out the fire whiskey and the glass, and on the top shelf of the cabinet was a powder substance that glowed with pink essence. Harry smiled and grabbed a teaspoon, scooped up a spoonful in his glass and watched it dissolve.

Harry smile and took a large swig of the drink. His felt his mouth burn painfully and soon was no longer standing in his kitchen. He was in a townhouse, the walls an off-color white and scattered toys on the floor. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a blonde hair girl in a ponytail with black leggings on and a long sleeve white shirt and a blue puff vest, “ _hurry up Mom! I’m going to be late_!”

“ _I’m hurrying Sissy_!” Harry spoke automatically, only it wasn’t his voice that spoke out; it had been Lavender’s. He was in Lavender’s perspective and whatever she saw, he saw under the influence of the specialized potion ingredients. The memory played on, and as Aster opened the door, running out the door, all Harry wanted to do was stop her and take her back to England where she belonged, but this wasn’t time traveling and he was left pining for the missing years he could have had with his child.

* * *

Aster was quiet as Harry began to instruct the kids to get ready. The girl wore a black dress with a white rounded collar with black tights and poorly braided pigtails. Harry didn’t even notice as he was getting himself ready. He was dress impeccable dressed in wizarding robes similar to when he had gone to the Yule Ball as a teenager along with his signature glasses that had bloodshot eyes. James was dressed in similar attire, but he actually took the time to brush his normally messy hair and slick it back.

While this was a Christmas party, this was a party being held at the Malfoys and it was the first time James would see his father in years. James had no memory of him, and all he had to expect out of him was that he was everything Harry said he wasn’t. James wanted to make a good impression for his father’s family. He was a Malfoy after all. He even ate his food that day as he wanted to be livelier than he had ever been.

As the family got ready, Harry had decided that apparating was the easiest mode of transportation. He finished getting ready and called James and “Lily” down. James hurried downstairs and Aster followed not long after. Harry smiled, seeing James in a much better mood, but when he saw Aster, his smile disappeared. “What are you wearing?”

“A dress,” Aster said and looked down, “and tights.”

“Why aren’t you wearing the sweater Molly made you?” Harry asked.

“Cause I don’t want to,” Aster answered monotonously.

Harry blinked and said, “well we’re not leaving until you put in that sweater and cover up all the black young lady! You have no reason to be sad today.”

“What would you know?” Aster said under her breathe. She turned and began walking away from him. Harry reached out and grabbed Aster’s wrist with his left hand, and with his right hand, pulled out his wand, “accio sweater,” he said sternly and suddenly the sweater appeared in his hand, and he left Aster go, leaving red marks on her pale arm. “Put it on,” he said and added, “don’t make me say it twice.”

The blonde began putting in the sweater, the giant “L” on her body felt like a lie. Harry smiled and pinched her cheek, “now you look good.” Aster never felt more disgusted in her entire life. As soon as Aster put the sweater on, he reached out and grabbed her hand and then grabbed James’s hand, “let’s get this evening over with.” He said and they vanished from the house. 

* * *

Life glistened in the Malfoy Manor for the first time in decades as they welcomed some friends over to their manor. Draco was upstairs, still getting ready. He was brushing his long blonde locks and dawned on a velvet green wizarding robe suit combo, a gift from Blaise, and he tired his hair back into a low ponytail and tied with a green silk ribbon. He looked at himself in the vanity mirror. He looked healthier since his release from Azkaban, but he wasn’t as he was before. He was cleanly shaved, and he looked like his father in many regards, but he still felt insecure.  
  
Today he would see his son for the first time in over a decade. He feared being rejected by the boy. He always thought of James as the same baby who was taken from him with curly blonde locks and red cherub cheeks. He knew he had grown up since then, but that was who he saw when he thought of his son.  
  
Draco soon realized that guests would be arriving soon. He needed to attend the party. 

* * *

Harry and the kids arrived at the outside gates of the Malfoy Manor. The Wizard was in a sour mood and he said, “now remember you two. Best behavior. No discussing family manners and no more nonsense,” he lectured them. “Or else no Christmas gifts this year.”  
  
James and Aster were both quiet as they didn’t seem to care. Harry raised an eyebrow but then shrug, at least they were quiet. Harry walked up and the gate opened automatically for them. They were welcomed after all. Harry seeming led the charge before James decided to run to the door excitedly. Harry smiled, relieved to see his son in high spirits. He turned to see Aster following slowly behind. Harry wished she had the same enthusiasm as James suddenly did.  
  
Harry actually got annoyed and reached out to Aster, “Lily Narcissa Potter! You will not show your arse tonight as you did at the Dursleys,” he said, “now smile and get over whatever you think is wrong right now.”  
  
Aster looked at Harry with hollow eyes, her fave extremely pale all of the sudden and purple bags appeared under her eyes, “I don’t feel good.”  
  
Harry was biting his tongue and straighten up, “you can survive a party. Suck it up Lily,” he said. “Many people want to meet you as well, so you need to straighten up,” Harry instructed, and they were soon at the door. James knocked vigorously on it and stood. When it opened, he saw a house elf. “Master James,” He said happily. “It’s been a long time! My, you’ve gotten so big!” He said.  
  
“I’m sorry?” James said as he looked at the house elf.  
  
“It’s me! Rutlash! You may not remembers me, but I remembers you! You were such a happy baby!” The house elf said and looked over and saw Harry and Aster. “Master Harry! Shall Rutlash* takes your coat?” He offered happily.  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Harry said as he removed his coat. The house elf took the coat and waited for the kids to remove their coats. James hurried out of his coat and soon ran through the foyer and turned to look for his father and grandparents.  
  
Aster felt her eyes go heavy as she fought to stay awake and remove her coat. She gave her coat to the elf and while it felt as though she let off a few hundred pounds off her body, she was still looking groggy. She tugged at her sweater, feeling feverish and seeming was unaware of much around her. Harry walk ahead, going to the living room.

The house was beautifully decorated with bright Christmas decor. Narcissa was giving James a big and welcoming hug. “Oh sweetie let me look at you,” she said and cupped his cheeks, feeling his cheekbones and asked, “James dear, have you been eating? You’re as thin as bones!” She commented. James shrugged and said, “I get plenty.” Narcissa did not like that answer at all. “Well I better see you eat seconds and thirds tonight dear, I made plenty for everyone,” Narcissa said. Lucius, who has been in his chair, walked over and while he wasn’t one for hugs, he was happy to see his grandson. James didn’t know if his grandfather would even accept a hug, but they seemed to understand that it wasn’t going to happen. Harry stood over with his guard up, but he soon took off guard when he saw Draco walk into the room. While Harry looked at Draco, Draco was looking at his son. “James?”  
  
James turned and saw the man before him. The younger blonde male stared at the older one for a minute. He stood by, cautiously as though he was suddenly frozen.

Draco smiled a bit and approached, “hi James,” Draco said. “I’m sure you don’t remember me...you were only a baby when I was gone,” he said.

James looked back at Draco, and his eyes felt like scanners as he looked at his dad up and down for a moment, only seeing basic shapes before the finer details finally came into focus. Draco was cleanly shaved, and his hair was long with a soft wave to it, as though it had been held by a ponytail while wet and it creased the hair. James’s hair was a few shades darker than Draco’s, as he looked almost completely white, though there was a high contrast between his hair and skin tone. James noted the gray eyes and knew those were unusual colors for eyes. He also knew Aster has similar eye color.  
  
Draco couldn’t believe how big James was now. He could clearly remember James being nearly two years old with bright blonde locks that curled wildly and the little green onesie he was wearing that day when he was walking down the street with Teddy as they enjoyed what would have been the last few days before the new baby arrived. Draco still had night terrors of when his son was forcibly yanked from his arms and how they both cried.  
  
James looked over past Harry, looking at the blonde girl who bore a strong resemblance up Draco than he did. “Because of her,” he said.  
  
Draco shook his head, “because someone took her and blamed me,” he clarified. Aster was as much a victim as Harry and even he. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you James. I really wanted to be,” Draco said. “I thought about you every day,” he said. “I wish you could have been around,” James spoke. Draco nodded to that, and he looked over at Harry with a glare in his eyes, “we all wish things have been different.”

Harry glared back, looking over to Aster who was leaning against the entryway, trying to hide her swaying. All she wanted to do was sleep. No one else noticed as James suddenly stepped up and hugged his father. Draco felt a little winded, but he hugged his son back, tightly, with love. “I’m sorry James,” Draco spoke softly, “I’m so sorry,” he said and with the unspoken words of _I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should note that Harry is the villain in this story. He will be doing horrible things in later chapters (possibly the next) so if you're rooting for him to suddenly become a good person, well, as Ramsey Bolton would say, "if you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is a HEAVY chapter! A LOT will happen! This includes implied rape, illness, character death, and more. This is a Christmas no one would soon forget.

**Stardust**

**Chapter 11**

There was a silence in the halls of the Ministry of Magic. As it was Christmas Eve, most of everyone was with their families, enjoying the traditions of the winter seasons. Whether it’s singing carols with the family, or simply enjoying the bask of Christmas lights, there was simply one truth in this moment; no one could stop them.

The Ministry shouldn’t have been as easy to access as other places, port keys blocked, floo entrances and exits sealed up, but no one would dare expect this night to happen. The only soul left in the main halls of the ministry was a simple janitor, a squib who was lucky enough to have his job, but no family to celebrate the winter season with. He was disgruntled, stood about five feet with a hunch in his back. As he was mobbing the floors, he hears a sudden crackle of stones around him. The man’s eyes followed the growing cracks, leading upward to the ceiling and having it suddenly cave in on him, no chance of escaping.

From the ceiling, red smoke emerged seemingly out of nowhere, and witches and wizards in cloaks appeared. The wizard wore black robes with silvery finery embodied on the sleeves, while the woman wore blue robes, adorned in golden designs on their sleeves. There was seven in total, four women and three men, and they looked around the halls, and with a unison understanding, they divided and conquered the halls.

And thus, the takeover of the Ministry of Magic started.

* * *

Bright lights, the sound of soft piano and moving colors were all the things the child could remember as she felt the room spinning around her. The party had started a few hours ago and while the kids were ushered to a more private area so that the adults could mingle, Aster had been shown around with a pinched cheek to smile at strangers. She had barely seen any faces she recognized, and Harry was parading her around as though she was a Quidditch trophy. “This is my daughter Lily. She’s back home with her family.” Harry’s words swirled around her head as though it was in a cauldron and was being stirred. Aster didn’t know why she was trying to even act like she was okay when she wasn’t. She wanted to scream, she couldn’t. It wasn’t even until halfway through the party, after a sea of people, was Aster finally free to “go play with the other kids.”

As Aster stumbled, she didn’t know which way was up or down anymore. The girl only felt like she had to get away from everyone. Though she passed by some people, not looking at anyone in the face, she couldn’t anymore. She found the stairs, climbing what felt like a mountain and she stumbled into the first room she could find with a bed. Aster slipped out of her shoes as she walked to the bed and climbed in and under the covers. A short nap...I just need a short nap... she thought to herself as she let herself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

Harry mingled with some of his old friends from the ministry, though he was surprised that Ron and Hermione weren’t here for the party. He began to wonder if they were even invited. Hermione was the Prime Minister, after all, a party like this would have only the highest ranked individuals in the European Wizarding World. Harry took a swing of punch, wishing it was something stronger. The man reached for something in his pocket and he hid the creep smile on his face. He looked around the room, seeing Draco with James, instead of talking among the adults, Draco was spending time with the boy. It was the happiest he had ever seen James in many years. He approached with a light-hearted smile but stopped when he saw a tall young man. “Uncle Draco!”

Draco looked over and smiled as he saw the young man. “Teddy! My word I didn’t think you were showing up!” He said and stood up and hugged the teal-haired man. A woman stood by him, holding a little girl. The woman was about average height with blonde hair and as gorgeous as a pearl and wearing a light blue sweater with white jeans. The little girl she was holding was olive-skinned with brown curly hair held up with a big green bow and was wearing a knitted sweater with the letter M on it along with white tights. As Draco mingled with the young couple, a fury sparked in the green-eyed man. Why was Teddy being so friendly to Draco? He was his Godfather after all. Teddy looked over and saw his Godfather and smiled, “Uncle Harry!” He said and gave the man a hug, which Harry reluctantly returned. “Teddy, I’m glad to see you. When did you return back to town?” Harry asked.

“About a week ago. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out, but a lot of unexpected things happened since I returned,” he said. Victoire smiled and approached Harry, “Hello Harry,” she said. “Victoire,” he smiled and kissed her cheek, and she did the same. He soon looked down and asked with a smile, “and who’s this lovely lady?” He got close and she shyly hid her face away. Teddy laughed, “that’s Maria Dora Lupin, my daughter.” Teddy said. Harry’s eyes widen in shock, “your daughter?”

“Yeah, the week has been hectic. We found her wandering around the streets and well, we got attached,” he said. “After we eloped, we formally adopted her.”

Harry’s eyes couldn’t get any wider. “You what? Eloped?”

Victoire held out her hand that had her wedding band on it. Teddy did the same, and the two sported similar golden wedding bands.

Draco smiled happily got them, “congratulations you two!” The blonde man said and smiled at the child in Victoire’s arms, “and Little Maria is adorable.”

Harry felt his eye twitch and felt the room suddenly go quiet around him despite the sound still being in the room. James smiled as his big brother, Teddy, began talking. Maria smiled when she looked at the fourteen-year-old and James reached out to the baby, smiling and welcoming the toddler to the family. Harry watched as Victoire handed the toddler to James and Maria seemed to cling to her Uncle James very quickly.

Teddy looked over at Harry and asked, “so where’s Aster? That’s her name, right? Is she around?” He asked.

“Lily is around here somewhere,” Harry’s voice contained a growl in his throat. Teddy quickly realized that he had upset Harry. He knew why “I’m sorry for not informing you about the wedding Uncle Harry. It was just a small legal ceremony at the Ministry of Magic in such short notice. I meant no offense.”

Harry turned and glared at Teddy, “excuse me, I’m going to get something to drink,” he said sharply, and Teddy felt those words cut like a knife.

Harry looked around the area, looking for a drink, or really, any form of distraction. How could Teddy get married and not tell him? Him? He practically raised the young man! And now he had a child on top of that! He felt as though he had been betrayed. Harry excused himself and as he was walking away from the group, who didn’t even seem to care that he existed at the moment, Harry went to the kitchen and began looking for some hard alcohol. He needed a drink.

He began rummaging until he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Looking got something?” It was Blaise Zabini, and he held a bottle of fire whiskey out. Harry glared and said, “you been drinking? Haven’t you learned your lesson from all those years ago?” Harry asked.

Blaise’s dark eyes narrowed hard and he said, “yes, have you?” He gave the man the liquor and walked away. Harry looked at Blaise as he was about to step out of the kitchen, “he doesn’t miss you ya know.” Blaise stiffened and looked at Harry. “He doesn’t miss you either,” he simply said and walked away. The Auror opened up the bottle and poured himself a cup and began drinking a bit.

Blaise walked out and saw his son, who had been talking with other children who had been forced to come along to this party. He was pale and his eyes had bags, similar to Aster, but Blaise knew his son had been well when they arrived at the party. “Dad, can we go home now? I don’t feel good,” Giles asked with a hoarse voice.

“Sure son, let me go say goodbye to our hosts first, go pick up our coats,” he lightly instructed. The teen nodded and walked away, though it looked like he was limping. Blaise approached Narcissa, who was free from talking to anyone at the moment, “thank you for having me and my son for the evening, but I’m afraid that we must be going.”

“But it’s barely passed 9:30, is everything alright?” Narcissa asked with some concern.

“Giles is beginning to feel under the weather. You know the weather. I’m sure it’s nothing serious,” he said.

* * *

The Christmas party ended rather quickly and soon enough; all the guests had left. The only ones were the family with the exception of Teddy and Victoire, who had only come by to see Draco and meet Aster, though the later never occurred. James and Lucius were around the Christmas tree, and the wizard pulled out his wand and began levitated a small gift to James. “Open it,” he smiled. James was more than happy to open the small gift box and saw what looked like a small pendant with an “M” on a field of green that matched the color of Slytherin. Lucius reached in the box and pinned the insignia on James’s shirt, “you’re my grandson, and you come from a long and pure line of Wizards. Be proud of that side of the family.” He said. James smiled and stood up, and hugged his grandfather, which took Lucius by surprise.

Draco was helping his mother clean up in the kitchen, but he was happy to assist. Though what he didn’t much enjoy was Harry being in the house still. Though they had agreed that Christmas Morning would be spent there at the Malfoy Manor and Harry only agreed to that if he stayed over as well. Harry was standing by the entryway, having witnessed many things that left a sour taste in his mouth this evening. “Mind showing me to my room Draco?” He asked.

Draco side-eyed his mother, and she did the same and they shared an eye roll, “fine,” Draco spoke rather annoyed and led Harry upstairs. Draco stopped for a moment on the staircase and turned to James, “Good night James,” he said. James looked up and smiled happily, “yeah! Good night Father!” Harry cleared his throat and said, “good night James.” James’s smiled dimmed visibly, and he said, “good night Dad,” he said and turned his attention back to Lucius.

The blonde male went to the first guest and peeked in and saw Aster asleep in bed. He smiled and closed the door, thinking she was having sweet dreams and didn’t want to disturb her. Harry looked more or less annoyed. Draco led the way again, brushing passed Harry and looked in the next room, and said, “here.” The room was a simple room, with a queen-sized bed and a drawer for clothing and a closet for clothing. No one used the room, but it was always up kept.

Harry smiled and said, “thanks,” he said and pulled out the bottle of firewhiskey from earlier. Draco frowned as it was certainly uncalled for. “Need to hit the bottle before bed now Potter?”

Green eyes stabbed daggers into the gray, “some nights are harder than others, but when you have your guts ripped out of your body, sometimes you need something to numb yourself,” his voice was cold, as though a gust of the winter’s air had brushed from him despite the fire in the whiskey. Draco glared back, “it wasn’t my fault, you know that. Stop using that over me.”

“I wasn’t,” Harry stated, “just stating the facts that some things can’t be forgotten. Harry held the bottle out, “you’re free to take a swing. Party may be over, but the night isn’t.”

Draco eyed the bottle, then eyed Harry for a quick moment before he took the bottle and took a quick swing. He gagged a bit before swallowing it down, his throat burning intensely. “Forgot how much kick is in one of those things,” Draco mentioned as he tried to breathe and his eye watered. Harry smirked, “wimp,” he commented jokingly but he got a shove from Draco. Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled Draco in the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry let go of Draco, and Draco began to shout, “what the hell is wrong with you?!” He demanded. It was in a moment when the space between him and Harry was shortened, and Harry went over and pressed his lips against Draco’s. The pureblood felt utterly disgusted and tried to push Harry off him, only to realize that Harry had pulled his wand out and was creating wordless spells. Why? He didn’t know. Harry finally let go, his eyes no longer the vibrate green they had once been but the vivid green that it as though it was lite with green flames. Draco was terrified and as he tried to get Harry off him once more, he felt his body stop working. A smirk crept on Harry’s lips and as Draco tried to once more to fight back, he distinctly remembered the last thing he saw was Harry’s signature scar.

Harry watched as Draco’s eyes shut and his body went limp. He wasn’t thinking with his mind, but his anger. The wizard knew Draco would have been easily affected by the sleeping and dreamless draught that he had been consuming for the last decade in order to get an ounce of sleep. Harry had placed silencing wards and wards to keep anyone away from that particular area. He never thought he would ever have to do this, but he snapped. In a mental struggle of trying to numb everything and everyone around him, he had become a hollow shell of his former self.

This was power. Once upon a time, his power had been taken away by someone who wore his husband’s face, and now he couldn’t bear to look at the face without feeling disgusted and angry.

Now it was time for Draco to suffer.

* * *

The bells toll for Christmas Morning in Wiltshire, England and as a blanket of snow covered the land and buildings, they rang not for the Spirit of the Christmas season, but for the spirits who had passed.

All around the world, even the muggle world, mysterious cases of illness spread rapidly. The muggles call it the Fiery Plague, as it seemed many buildings mysteriously caught fire, building down buildings and killing those who unknowingly knew any better. If it wasn’t the illness, it was the plague that killed them. Millions of people were suddenly dead in a matter of hours, and the wizarding world was suffering most of all.

In a small Italian house, a seemingly healthy muggle-born girl was watching her childhood being burnt to the ground and was being carried by local authorities to be taken to the nearest hospital, watching in horror as firemen and women went inside to try to save her mother, an image now forever engraved in her mind.

Off the coast the North Atlantic Ocean, in a small area known as Finn Ta Cottages, a particular young muggleborn was being taken to the nearest hospital and trying his best to stay awake even with his dad speeding through the country roads in the snow. “Oi knew Aeswyn wud catch wan av dohs magical diseases! nigh 'e's spewin' fire loike a feckin dragon!” His father spewed as he drove rapidly.

The woman turned to look at her son, who was laying back and their younger son, Aiden, who was Aeswyn’s junior by five years, was wearing a blanket to keep him cover. “Me stoney broke sprog! 'is green loike a leprechaun!” She cried.

“Leprechaun's vera lynns are not green mum!” Aeswyn exclaimed but he was not feeling much for arguing. He just wanted to feel better and not burn anyone in the process.

On another continent, Samuel was holding his head under a bowl of ice and his father, a-now United States citizen in New York City living with his new wife tried googling Samuel’s symptoms of green and purple skin and the addition to fire breathing. This was the day that not only Samuel had to reveal to his father that he was a wizard, but that what he probably had was more than likely magical in nature. It was very difficult to communicate this when he felt like hell and his hearing had essentially vanished once he was out of medicine that helped him with his hearing, so he drowned himself in a bowl of melting ice from his high fever.

On the other side of the country, in Germany, Vivian was thankful her parents had gotten her the help she needed. They knew this ailment, but they were completely surprised when their daughter had it! She had the Dragon Pox! It was rather disturbing but they were so sure that they had vaccinated their child of the ailment so this wouldn’t happen.

So how did this happen?

* * *

Draco woke up in a gasp of breath, and his breathing quickened, as though he was breathing once more. He sat up sharply and looked around. The room had green-gray walls with black furniture and a white carpet. He felt panicked and mostly confused. The last thing he remembered was taking Harry to his guest room for the day since it was Christmas. Draco moved his hand around his body, feeling a long nightshirt and he was in his boxers still. He appeared to be untouched but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember how he got in these clothes or how he even got to bed.

He got out of bed, feeling rather achy and realizing that he needed a shower. He didn’t want the kids to see him in a gross state. While he usually used simple cleaning spells instead of a quick shower, he felt that showers were more relaxing for him. Draco headed for the bathroom in his room and as the water began to run, Draco took to brushing his hair. He knew it was easier to manage after he washed his take if he brushed it first. It was here that he saw a reddish-purple bite mark on his neck. A hickey? He knew what hickeys were like and this definitely looked like a one, especially the type Harry usually gave him. Draco quickly undid his shirt and revealed nothing more. His skin, while ghastly pale, appeared untouched. Draco was more confused, and he decided to get into the shower and freshen up.

* * *

Draco finished the shower and he could already smell the breakfast food from upstairs. The man could even hear James being excited about the stack of presents for him downstairs. It made him smile. Though he wasn’t hearing Aster and wondered if she was even awake yet. Just as Draco was about to check in on her, he heard another door open, “Happy Christmas Draco,” he said. Draco looked over and saw the man dressed in jeans and a sweater with “H” on it. Draco flinched subconsciously, “Happy Christmas Harry,” he said uneasily.

“Is Lily awake yet? I can already smell breakfast cooking and she didn’t eat much last night,” Harry asked casually and seemingly in a much better mood.

“I was just about to check on her,” Draco said. He looked at Harry and wondered why he was in a good mood. He didn’t want to sour the Christmas spirit, but he had to ask, “last night, after I showed you to bed, what happened?”

Harry asked and raised an eyebrow, “you don’t remember?” He asked with an amused laughed, “you went to bed yourself.”

“I did?” Draco asked, unsure if that was what happened.

“Yeah. You looked a little pale as well. Thought you weren’t feeling good or something,” Harry added.

“But I feel fine now,” Draco said and put a hand to his neck and covered the hickey, “and then when I woke up, I saw this and I just remembered how you used to...ya know...leave love bites like these,” Draco blushed with embarrassment. Harry leaned in when he saw the mark and then stood up straight, “Why would I do that to you? It’s not before. We’re not together,” Harry stated firmly. “Besides you and Blaise were hanging off each other last night. Maybe he gave it to you,” Harry accused.

Draco felt insulted, “Blaise is like my brother you ass! I would never do that!”

“Friends turn into lovers all the time Draco. Take it easy, he wouldn’t be a bad guy for you to end up with,” Harry pointed out.

“He loves someone else you dick and I’m not a floozy!” Draco stated.

“Draco relax. You don’t even remember so how would you even know? Besides, it’s none of my business. You’re an adult,” he said. “All I care about is how you act around the kids. James and Aster need a parent who isn’t such a whore,” Harry stated that part coldly.

Draco lost all respect for Harry in that moment and couldn’t believe that he had once been dumb enough to have married him.

Harry opened the door to Aster’s room, “Lily, wake up,” Harry said. There wasn’t even a groan. Harry frowned his brows and turned on the lights, “Lily. Wake up. Time for breakfast,” He said in a firmer voice.

Draco was the one to notice Aster’s lack of movement. He approached closer and stopped mid-step when he soon saw his daughter’s condition.

Aster was covered in green skin with purple marks that were in raw patches. Her nose and lips were red come rawness and burns. Aster began coughing before she sneezed, releasing fire from her nostrils that lasted for a few seconds before she settled down. “ASTER!” Draco ran over and lifted his daughter’s head to see her, and he knew this ailment. Draco turned to Harry, who looked terrified. “GO GET MY PARENTS!” Draco ordered as he felt Aster’s forehead, feeling the clammy and sweat on her flesh and pulled away, “she’s burning up badly!” Draco said as he picked up the girl, but he was struggling since he wasn’t as strong as he used to be. Harry went over and took the girl from Draco, stronger than the other, “Lily! Lily, wake up!” He cried.

“We need to take her to the Hospital!” Draco screamed at Harry. The raven-haired male cradled his child, looking at her and he remembered last night, how she complained she wasn’t feeling good. Harry grew desperate, “Lily, Lily wake up!” He began to shake her. “Lily! No no no! You must wake up! Lily! LILY!”

Draco began to scream for his parents to wake up, but he stopped when he remembered something important; he was her parent. Draco turned to Harry, who wasn’t moving and basically giving up, sobbing over his unmoving child. “Harry!” Draco shouted and moved him out of the way, having dropped the girl back on the bed. Draco looked over the girl, and leaned down, hearing her heartbeat and decided to apparate to the hospital, or as close to the hospital as he could.

* * *

Draco arrived at the secret entrance to St. Mungo’s. The red-bricked condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd was the entrance to the hospital, though as Draco was taking that way. He held tight to his daughter, and with all his strength he carried her through the hidden passage, where he saw many people gathering the hospital, all as sickly as Aster. The nurses and mediwitches on staff were all trying their best to help people, but there was a sign that made it clear; ailing woman and children were to be served first. Draco moved through the crowd of the sick, many of who were holding crying babies or the bodies of hopefully unconscious children. He shoved his way through the crowd, making it to the front and trying to give his daughter to someone who could help.

It wasn’t until a large bang and smoke of magic was unleashed and everyone turned to the newcomers. A woman in a blue fine robe approached the sick and with her, a team of witches who began going through the crowds and taking the sick and ailing children. “Under New Magical Law, these children are all in the care of the Republic of the Sacred Mother,” she walked straight to one of the Mediwitches. “That means from now on, you follow my orders,” she said.

The mediwitch, a burly older woman scoffed as she looked at the woman, “and who gives you the authority to boss us around when we’re trying to save people’s lives! We’re in the middle of a crisis here!”

The woman only smiled, “and we’re here to help,” she said and turned to the crowd of people, “As part of our New Republic’s decree we will help heal the sick and save those only who are deemed saving,” she said. Draco paled at those words, having heard similar words come from a certain Dark Lord. People began to question her, and when everyone yelled, out came the killing hexes. People screamed in agony as no one was at mercy in the moment and it was only out of sheer luck that Draco forced his way through before the doors were suddenly closed off from the hospital and people began collapsing by the dozens. The blonde male looked at his ill child and when she began coughing, he felt his heart skip with joy. She hadn’t been hit! Soon though, Draco saw the dozens of people in the waiting area, all holding small children and even older children, like Aster. Teenagers sitting and leaning against parents, and many mourning the loss of their children.

As Draco was soon shown to check in by a nurse, he had missed the red-haired Weasley holding his son’s body, cold and limp and his daughter crying beside him, burying her purple and green face in his sleeve as they mourned for their loss of a son and a brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stardust**

**Chapter 12**

The Ministry of Magic of Great Britain held the most power in all of the Magical Governments. All of the Government in the Magical World, in one way or another, were formed because of Britain’s Ministry of Magic. The current Prime Minister of muggle world, an older woman with long blonde hair that showed some gray in the mix and held tan skin by the name of Deborah Vincent, sat in her seat in her office, watching buildings burning. The blaze spread as quickly as the reported illness did. And as the place burned, she soon heard the door open from her office front. She turned to the man, seeing their strange cloaks and sticks in their hands. A woman in blue approached. The woman held her wand, “you are no longer Prime Minister of Britain,” she stated. “Let’s not make any sudden moves Ma’am.”

The woman cracked a smile, “I suppose it was only a matter of time that you would show up,” she stood up. “But I won’t be giving up my seat so easily.”

As the wizards were pointing their wands, they were suddenly met with waves of bullets from behind, killing the ten intruders. The prime minister didn’t even flinch, instead, she pulled out a cigar and lit it up, taking a heavy drag and allowed the smoke to leave her lips as though she was fire breathing dragon. She looked at the dead bodies, only to see one of them twitch and try to move, even with bullets embedded in her back. The woman went over, her eyes dark. “You…won’t win…the Plague shall kill us all,” the woman said desperately. The Prime Minister looked bothered, “so this was magical-related,” she said, “your kind should have remained underground like the rats that you are.” The woman reached in her jacket and pulled out a pistol, pulling the trigger without hesitation and killing the woman. She walked out of the office and saw the men in armor coming out, asking if she was alright. “I’m fine, but boys,” she said and looked at one of the men in the eye, “you missed a spot.” She continued walking, seemingly unfazed by her actions.

As she walked down the halls, she was soon met with Hermione Granger-Weasley, not looking her Sunday best, and a man she only knew because she recognized his scar. “Prime Minister Vincent, are you alright?!” Hermione asked, holding out her wand.

“You two should care more about your own people before coming to our need, after all, we’re not the ones who need protection anymore from your kind,” she stated with an icy glare. Hermione paled and lowered her wand as she saw the pistol still in Deborah’s hand. Harry watched as the woman walked away, and then turned to Hermione, “we should have gone to our ministry first,” he stated.

Hermione glared, “we have an obligation to both worlds Harry. And now we know that they can handle themselves,” she stated.

“Let’s make this quick, I would rather not waste any more time here,” he stated. They reached out and held each other’s hands as Hermione apparated them back to the wizarding world.

* * *

Ron was visibly shaking as his arms were empty and he sat in his green bathrobe and blue and white striped pajamas. They had just taken his son out of his arms. We need to burn his body. He’s still contagious and many more are coming in sick. He didn’t want to believe it…but his son was gone. Hugo was dead. He could still feel the weight of the boy in his arms, but it felt as though it had been replaced with cold air. Tears dripped from his face, at the angle Ron was sitting, they couldn’t run down and across his freckles.

It had started off as a small fever, and not even an hour later the boy had collapsed and was completely purple, as though whatever had a hold of him choked every part of his body. Rose had begun getting sick soon after, and Ron rushed them both to the hospital. Hermione had gotten summoned to the office early in the morning, for what was so important, he didn’t know, but all he felt was empty.

He had failed as a parent; his biggest fear.

Rose was getting treatment now, and they believe she’ll make it through, but Ron couldn’t be happy about that. Not when he still held the ghost of his son in his arms. He had gotten a shot of the cure, and it was discovered to be a mutated version of the Dragon Pox virus. While contracting Dragon Pox had been cured long ago, it was still fatal, but something was different about this string of virus. It had been altered in a way nature couldn’t have done in such a short time. The dragon pox virus burned the organs from the inside out, and the fireside effect burned seemed to always finish them off and the unlucky ones who couldn’t escape the flames.

Ron only half-listened. He couldn’t be bothered with anything else outside of his child’s death.

Many people around him were mourning their lost children. Cries filled the lobby of the hospital like tortured screams are to a dungeon. It would echo forever. Babies that had been born, all dead, and all the children who had the virus cried in pain if they weren’t dead.

Someone soon joined Ron’s side. Ron turned his head slowly, seeing a familiar face, “Blaise?” The man nodded quietly, “I have someone who needs to meet you,” Blaise spoke quietly, “and this might be the last time he would ever get the chance to see you.”

Ron frowned his brows, “I don’t want to meet anyone! My son just died!”

“And so might another one!” Blaise stated with tears pooling in his dark orbs. Ron blinked, wiping his eyes, “I thought…you didn’t want him to know.”

“I don’t want him to die without you two meeting,” Blaise stated. “He sometimes asks about you. He doesn’t know your name, but he always wondered who his father was.”

“You’re his father,” Ron stated.

“I’m only one of them,” Blaise stated and turned to Ron, standing up once more. Ron looked uneasy, “perhaps it’s easier if he didn’t meet me. I would only cause him heartache and he doesn’t need that.”

“Or maybe it’ll give him the strength to fight through this,” Blaise said and offered his hand. Ron looked at Blaise with red eyes, and he reached up and took his hand, “I’ll go meet him then, properly,” he said.

* * *

New flags flew through the sky like waves to the ocean. They all held the same naval blue color with the white symbol of two solid color moons connected and the large moon behind it, a perfect circle. They were the new law of the magical world. As millions died, unknowingly for their cause, the leaders stepped forward, promising hope among the purebloods and those who had once fallen. Let the weak-blooded die out; only the strong will survive.

However, disease held no such biases between muggles and the magical.

Many muggles suffered the illness as well, but because there were so few magical people left in comparison, there was no hope to easily rebuild their numbers. Entire families died off the face of the Earth because of the plague.

And so, those who had invaded had planned ahead.

The new mediwitches who served the new rulers were the first to go in and “take stock” of the ones who were brought in. They were seeking out those deemed “worthy.” They only wanted children to survive over older teenagers, but they still seemed worthy. Though they knew they worthy would survive regardless of their intervention. They only watched as people suffer and die. Though if they did look through and seek out potential ones who were deemed “worthy,” they favored girls over the boys. It was a fertility crisis that drove them to this point, and females were more worthy, especially if they could bear children and who were children.

As they’re plenty of children in St. Mungo’s, they knew they had to seek out the muggleborns and bring them in. Agents were given lists of muggleborns, the agency in the Ministry of Magic that held a record of muggleborn and the book held at Hogwarts, the Book of Admittance stolen from its tower, along with similar forms of records from other magical schools, have led them to search the world for those magical few born to “unworthy” parents.

And as the Quill of Acceptance was writing down its final name, the ink not even dried when it wrote down its final name; Daniella Dursley.

* * *

It had been a long and tedious labor, and with the spread of the Dragon Pox, Lizzy couldn’t afford to go into a muggle hospital as she normally would have. However, she powered through, and while their family was one of the few who did not have the Dragon Pox that was spreading, Lizzy managed to deliver a beautiful baby girl with the help of a neighbor who was a nurse.

They had named the girl “Daniella Dursley.” Lizzy and Dursley welcomed their new child into the world and as Lizzy got her well-deserved rest, Dudley was carrying for the baby. Diana, Daisy, and DJ met their new sister and welcomed her as well to their family. Though as the baby began screaming to be fed, the house shook. They all assumed it was an earthquake, and worse, they believed that it was a fire being set on fire, but as soon as Lizzy was woken and began nursing the baby from her breast, the shaking ended and they didn’t dare question the baby’s power.

Now as things seemed to simmer down in their world, Lizzy and Dudley were downstairs, sitting in the living as they watched their kids play with their new gaming systems and Daisy was snuggling up with a new stuff animal to add to her growing collection. Things seemed to be alright for him.

Until the house was suddenly broken into by strange people in cloaks all holding out wands. The two parents screamed, and they called their kids over. Diana reached for Daisy on the ground and held her as their home was invaded.

A man stepped forward, holding what looked like a checklist. He was tall and skinny, like a pole, with black slick back hair and skin as cooper as an American penny. “Good morning muggles, is this the Dursley residence?”

“Yes, who are you? Why are you in our house?” Dudley demanded, standing up and stepping in front of his wife and kids protectively. He had seen what magic can be done and if what happened to him as a child were considered pranks, he didn’t know what a fully-grown wizard could do to his family and blasting through his home unwelcomed was certainly a way to scare the crap out of them.

The wizard looked at his list and looked over at the family, mentally counting the residence and taking stock. He soon finished and pulled out a scroll, proclaiming, “any child born with magical abilities, traits, or who possess the trace, are hereby wards of the ministry,” he read the official document. He gave the copy of the scroll to Dudley, and before stating, “I’m here to take custody of one Diana Dursley, Daisy Dursley, and Daniella Dursley, to be relocated for permanent and appropriate wizarding housing.”

“What?!” Lizzy screamed. “You can take away my daughters like this! We’ve done nothing wrong! We are a loving family!”

“It’s the law,” The man spoke darkly, stating that he honestly didn’t care. Diana’s eyes widen as she held Daisy, “NO! I don’t want to go with you! Nor does Daisy!”

“We do not care what you want Mudblood, you are now wards of the Republic of the Sacred Mother,” he stated. Two wizards stepped over to the girls, pulling the small Daisy from her big sister’s arms and soon grabbing Diana by the arms and dragging her towards the giant entrance they created.

Lizzy stood up and screamed and held Daniella close to her body. One of the men grabbed her arms as another literally pried the newborn from her mother.

“NO! You can’t take my daughters. One of them is a newborn! She needs her mother!” Dudley yelled and went to the man who held the clipboard. DJ went to his mom, trying to help her get his sister back, helpless as another wizard took his wand and shouted “expelliarmus,” flinging the boy back and hitting his head against the wall, cracking it. DJ was barely conscious. Lizzy screamed as her babies were being taken away, and how that man hurt her son. She wasn’t thinking as she suddenly charged at the man who harmed her son. She pounced like a mother lion defending her cub, and as she took the man to the ground, she began clawing her nails into the man’s face.

Before Dudley could move, he was struck with a stunning spell, making him unable to move no matter how hard he tried to move. The wizard who held the newborn hurried back to his commander, only for the man to approach the woman, flinging her back against the wall. He held no emotion as he knelt down to the woman. “You are a mother, and you brought magical children into this world. For this, we are forever grateful,” he stated, his voice monotonous, but he eyed the woman, noting her leaking breasts and heavy breathing. Then he looked down at the man who she assaulted, “you will be made useful Squib,” he stated and two men reached over and grabbed her by the arms.

DJ opened his eyes as his mother was being dragged away, her head hanging down and showing how she was unconscious. “Mum,” He said softly before looking over to his father, seeing another wizard zapping his head. As soon as they were done with his father, they looked over to the boy, “what about him sir?” A wizard asked. The man approached the boy, sneering down and DJ looked up with weak eyes. “He is a muggle, let him survive but wipe his mind,” he stated.

The boy felt his mind swim around and in an instinctual reaction, he screamed, and from that scream, a surge of power overcame him. The boy of eight years old felt himself vanish out of sight. The man smirked, “looks like we have a runner,” he said as though he would enjoy this game. Diana watched as her brother just vanished from thin air, how her mother was being dragged away, and how her father was now in an unconscious sack of flesh on the ground. He wasn’t even breathing anymore from what she could see. “Mum….Dad…” Diana cried and tried to reach out to them but was forced out, and they soon were in a strange place, in a strange part of the world they never knew existed.

* * *

Draco sat beside Aster’s bed, holding her hand that was wrapped in gauzes. Her entire body was pale with now heavier purple marks like bruises over her flesh. She was lucky to have made it through, or she would have died within the hour. She was given fluids and medicine and one of the mediwitches eyed the two curiously. Having all the pureblooded families dying out would not have been good for the takeover of the wizarding world, so Aster was given special treatment. In a room with ten girls who had been deemed “savable” were placed in a room. Draco only stared at Aster as she was unconscious, the only indications of her being alive were the weak squeezes from her hand and the staggering in her breathe.

Draco was dressed in specialized clothing and wore a face mask to try to prevent the spread of the illness, even if he showed no symptoms, he could be a carrier, and anyone could catch it from him.

Another girl was soon brought in, her bed now beside Aster’s bed. The girl was pale green from head to toe, with dim red hair long with flat curls, as though a flower had been dried and decaying and pressed into a book. A man was also with her, with dark locks and keeping to her side much like Draco was doing for his daughter.

“Mr. Fawley, please, do not crowd over the girl, she needs medicine and rest,” the woman said. The man was on edge, “she’s my daughter! How can I not be on edge? She could die!”

The mediwitch looked annoyed, “I assure you, sir, your daughter has a mild case compared to her peers,” the woman spoke, “she has no purple over her flesh. Only when she has purple marks over her green do we expect organ and muscle damage.”

Draco understood the man’s nervousness. That was his baby and Aster was his and their children were sick. However, standing up to someone in the field that could save his child’s life was something he didn’t want to do. He just wanted to be there for his daughter.

Aster turned in her sleep, wincing awake slowly and was facing the girl in the bed next to her. Draco jumped up, “Aster!” Aster are you awake?” The girl couldn’t see much with her blurry vision. The girl turned her head, and opened them slowly, revealing icy blue eyes and saw a girl the blonde only an arm’s length away. The two girls reached out slowly, both barely having proper control of their muscles, but they managed to reach out and lock fingers together for a moment before their arms went limp. Their pinkies locked together.

Draco and the man had watched the movement before the girls seemingly fainted, but they thought it was just in the moment of weakness to reach out to the nearest person for strength. Little did that know that the girls would be sharing a connection together.


End file.
